


SS-SCP

by trash_roll



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Beating, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Break Up, Broken Bones, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Death, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Did I mention angst, Dr. Emile Picani Angst, Dr. Emile Picani Dies, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Gun Violence, Guns, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Hurt Deceit | Janus Sanders, Hurt Logic | Logan Sanders, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, I might add more tags, IF IT TRIGGERS YOU DO NOT READ, Implied Sexual Content, James is an SCP, Janus is a fucking wreck, Janus is an SCP, Logan has no emotions, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Lots of Angst, M/M, Major angst warning, Multi, Murder, Polyamorous Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Remus is an SCP, Remy is an SCP, SCP-173 is Peanut, Sleep | Remy Sanders Angst, Stabbing, Suicide Attempt, Threats, Threats of Violence, Torture, Trauma, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), Watching A Loved One Die, Weston is an SCP, Wounds, everyone is hurt, get your shit together janus, hypnotizing, logan is a robot bitch, major conflict, my boyfriend did most of the angst, there is a little bit of fluff, trauma glore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_roll/pseuds/trash_roll
Summary: this is an absolute shit showTAGS CONTAIN SPOILERSTHIS IS WRITTEN IN RP FORMThis takes place in the SCP foundation, and the sides are there plus some OC's!there is really no way to explain it besides this:Weston is taken back to the facility after about a year of being out. He meets Dr. Sinclair, and Dr. Sinclair promises he'll help him leave, and the others tag along.This is angsty as all shit.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOOOO  
> just a warning b4 you read this  
> this is written in roleplay form! it's not written like an actual story, and there is no way in hell i am rewriting all 600+ pages in story form. no thank you  
> the only thing ill be editing is the text and the way it's formated  
> i am sorry if this is confusing, but ANYWYA  
> the reason this is written in rp form is bc this is an rp that i have been doing w my boyfriend for a while - since august!!! so stay tuned :]  
> also yes, there are OC's in this, and this was b4 i knew what the hell sanders sides was lol, so characters may seem... off

Logan’s shoes clacked on the floor as he walked to the break room for some coffee. It had been a fairly calm day, -too calm for his taste- and he wanted to get his coffee before the whole place was flipped topsy-turvy. As he walked, he adjusted his tie. He could hear someone else walking behind him at an accelerated rate and he moved slightly to the side to let them pass.

“Gurl! What you moving out of the way for?” Logan looked towards the voice and groaned in his head. It was his Co-worker. Dr.Remy Sinclair. The extroverted Coffee addict.

“Ah, Dr. Sinclair. It’s nice to see you, how has you-“ When Remy caught up to him he wrapped his arm around the other and smiled.

“Damn, you got some long ass legs! I wonder what else is long.” He said suggestively, winking at the other man. He then threw his head back in laughter. “You heading to the Bean Juice room too?” Remy asked, removing his arm from Logan’s shoulder.

“Yes, I am heading to the break room,” Logan said, nodding slightly and fighting the urge to tell off the other for ignoring his personal space.

“Yas gurl! I was gonna see if I could have Timmy make me this really cool Cold Brew they have at Starbucks!” He said dancing in place for a moment before starting to walk towards the break room.

“Are you still referring to SCP-294 as ‘Timmy’?” Logan asked, starting to walk and easily catching up with the slightly shorter man.

“Yeah Gurl, that’s his name,” Remy said offhandedly. Logan’s eye twitched with irritation, and he bit his tongue so that he wouldn’t insult the other man on his stupidity. “My boi Timmy!” He exclaimed, walking over to SCP-294 smiling. A shorter lady with a bun and a lab coat quickly walked over to him and whispered in his ear, Logan didn’t pay any mind to what she told him and it wasn’t until Remy groaned in annoyance that he started paying attention. “Oh come on Gurl! I was gettin’ my bean juice! Ugh, tell ‘em I’m comin” He said and then grumbled as he walked out of the break room.

It was dead silent in the small room. It was depressing and grey in color. Really the only noises that were made were a soft hum from the camera in the top left corner of the room, and the heavy, panicked breathing from the man sitting in the metal chair, but the noises were too faint to hear unless listened very closely. The room was dimly lit by a light right above him, almost landing straight on him like a spotlight, but it was enough to fill the whole room. Weston moved his hands slowly onto his orange pants, wiping the sweat gathering on his shaking hands. His eyes were stuck on the table, refusing to look up. He couldn't believe he was back here. Back in the facility, the last place he ever wanted to be. It's only been about five days since he's been here, but it's been the worst days since he left previously. He never wanted to remember this place, to ever come back after it was destroyed, but he's back. He could feel his heart thump heavily against his chest, and grow harder as he heard footsteps outside the door.

Remy grumbled and complained and he walked through the small hallway type area, he was looking through the folder to see who he was working with. “D-class, ya da ya da, mmhm. SCP-173... They got Peanut back? Shit, man. So the dude in there must be one of the dudes who escaped with him.” He muttered under his breath to himself as he walked and he scanned through the files some more. “Anxiety condition.” Ha! He laughed in his head, Of course, he would have an anxiety condition. Being out in the world with that statue would have been nerve-wracking. He was getting jittery just thinking about it. “Alright,” He said as he reached the interrogation room door. “Let’s make this quick.” He opened the door and stepped inside taking a long deep breath. He made sure to close the door rather quickly and he took a moment to scan the room before walking to the other end of the table and sitting down. Setting the file down and then placing his hands on it. He tried to make his face look expressionless for the camera but his heart twinged in sympathy for the man. After all, he was only human.

Weston looked up, seeing the scientist walk in. His chest twisted and turned harder as he sat down with the beige file. What's that file for? Info about him, the situation, something he needs to know? His mind was flooded with questions that he knows won't be answered. He moved his eyes back down, his now nailless fingers gripping onto his pants. He had bitten his nails out of anxiety, and even some skin to the point where it started bleeding, and he was aching to do it now too. He tried to hide his quick breathing, but it was a little hard due to the silence of the room. Westons posture was stiff and still, only moving due to his shaking. He wished he was back at the apartment with Peanut, seeing his friends Piper and Myles, where he's safe and can sleep and eat comfortably. He never should've started to warm up, he knew this day would come. His PTSD and anxiety was getting better, he was becoming more social just like he was before; now it's all crumbling down at his feet. It's all coming back to him, and he was going to die very, very soon.

Remy cleared his throat and pulled out the tape recorder that he’s supposed to use and placed it on the table. He could see the man in front of him start to panic and he fought the urge to ignore his job and comfort the poor man. However, he did make his movements slower so that he could watch him carefully. No sudden movements and all that. Once the recorder was placed on the table, he took a deep breath and hit the record button. “This is Dr. Sinclair. Recording for the return of D-45823 and SCP-173.” He waited a couple of seconds and watched for the young man's reaction to the process.

Westons eyes flickered up when he started moving but looked straight back down when he started talking. He flinched at the code name. He hated it and had gotten used to it being tattooed across his chest, but that was different from hearing it. He bit the inside of his cheek harshly, only somehow growing stiffer. He moved his arms up to his face wiping his forehead with one. He was in cuffs. He set them back down, gripping his clothes. He was visibly uncomfortable and distressed, yet didn't utter a sound.

Remy looked at the state of the man and took a deep breath, this man was in obvious need of a distraction. But could he risk it? He was sure they might could understand, maybe? He took a deep breath and looked at the man in front of him. “So you’re one of the clever dapper men who escaped with the peanut man. Daaaamn gurl, have to say. Clever. You have to tell me alll the deets.” He smiled at the other man and hoped that the change in tone and the entire vibe of the room would shock him into feeling better.

Weston was caught slightly off guard by the way he spoke since he spoke so differently from the other scientists. Was this a new approach in getting him to talk? He knew their games, but this was different from what he knew. He could only feel the adrenaline race faster in his veins, his teeth digging into the side of his mouth. He remained quiet, trying to think of a way to respond past all the panic he's in.

Remy could tell that the different approach shocked him, but he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing yet. “Hm, Oh. Shit sorry Gurl. I forgot. You’re probably freaking out right about now huh... Well, I don’t know how I can help but uh. Oh! Have you ever had Timmy get you some coffee!? Guurrrrlll that is the best fucking coffee you will ever have! I was actually going to see if he could make me this cold brew I found from Starbeis but they sent me in here.” He did a dramatic sigh and took off his tinted glasses, his heterochromatic eyes catching the light every now and then.

Weston slowly looked back up at him. Who was this guy? He was a scientist? He must be good considering the way he was acting. "Uh..." he softly muttered up before clearing his throat, "I, don't know who Timmy is, doctor." He spoke, his voice noticeably shaky. He only gripped his pants tighter with anxiety, not sure whether to calm down or to stay panicked. Nothing felt right. Usually, when he was like this, Peanut would hold him. Now he isn't here.

Remy laughed at his own stupidity for a moment. “Well I shouldn’t go into much detail because you know, codes and all that jazz. But He’s a coffee machine downstairs that makes really good coffee. I call him Timmy. My co-workers think I’m nuts but I mean. Who isn’t?” He laughed again this time a little more awkward. “And please, don’t call me doctor. That totes kills my vibes. Just call me Rem babes.” He said as he smiled. His smile dropped a little bit and he looked at him with concern. “Hey, take some deep breaths mmmk. Trust me, It’ll help. Anxiety sucks.” He leaned back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. “You got something I can call you? D-45blah de blah blah blah is such a mouthful.” He moved slowly and pulled his leg over the other one to get comfortable.

Oh, Weston knew that coffee machine. He used it a few times when the place went abandoned. Though he didn't have a lot of quarters, so he didn't use it much. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, but obeyed the man, taking some deep breaths, trying to calm down in every way possible. It wasn't working. "W-Weston, is my name, doc- erm, Rem..." he spoke slowly, anxious to do so since he didn't know if this was even allowed. He was always told to call the doctor or their last names. He could tell Rem was more relaxed with everyone, and he's still here, so it must be allowed... with him at least, not Weston.

Remy smiled at him. “Nice name Babes! Weston. Has a nice ring to it!” Remy then looked the man in the eyes. “Hey Weston, Can you look at my eyes for me? And tell me what colors they are?” He thought that distracting the man might help, and his eyes were pretty distracting. It was why he wore the shades, so that people wouldn’t question him and distract him.

Weston looked at his eyes and looked away every now and then. He always struggled to make eye contact after he was sent to prison those years ago. But, he forced himself to look long enough. "Green, and um, blue." He replied slightly forcefully. They were very pretty and did catch his attention, but unfortunately, his anxiety got the best of him and made him look away. Was this an interrogation, or a bonding moment? He was kind of confused, but it must be some sort of trick.

“Yeah, I got the weird genes of heterochromia. Ha! The only thing Hetero about me I might add.” He tapped his leg nervously on the floor. He really _really_ hoped this man wasn’t homophobic, because he was fucked if so. He smiled at him tho. “My old man used to tell me that one side was the ocean and the other side was the land and that I was part like, fae or some shit like that. I thought it was nice.” He took a deep breath and watched his reaction, hoping he hadn’t fucked up.

Weston felt a small smile creep on his face at the joke. "That's nice... I never really believed in fae but... it's a nice thought," his smile dropped as soon as it came, "Your eyes are pretty, though." He looked down at the table again, still nervous and upset, but talking got him to calm down just a slight bit.

Remy exhaled the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Yeah, my old pops loved old fairy tales and the unknown stuff. Sometimes I wonder what he would have said if I would have told him I was working at this place!” Remy laughed. “Why thank you, babes! Your eyes aren’t too bad yourself! Gotta say, you’re quite a handsome man!“ He took a chance and winked but then quickly changed the subject so that he wouldn’t get overwhelmed. “So Weston, what’s your favorite color?” He asked smiling at him. He noticed that the man didn’t hold eye contact long, he could understand. He typically didn’t like to either.

Weston chuckled blandly at the compliment but nodded once. He moved his grip from his pants to the edge of the table, his fingers noticeable. They were red and a little stained in dried scarlet liquids. "I don't really have a favorite color... um, if I had to choose... I'd say green." He pressed his legs together tightly, his fingers gripping harder on the edge, his brown skin turning lighter from the pressure.

“Green’s a nice color. I gotta say!” Remy smiled and then took a deep breath and sighed. “Now, um. I kinda hate to do this.. because it’s really awkward and shit but like, Do you have a preferred set of pronouns. I don’t wanna like, upset you or anything. You seem pretty chill. “ Remy smiled but cursed himself. He was going to start asking the important questions before someone started questioning his motives but then he saw how anxious the poor man was and he couldn’t do it. A little more distraction couldn’t hurt.

"Oh, I do male pronouns," he said. He could understand why he asked, it was a nice thing to do. But he was a little surprised he was asked since no one has asked before. "What are yours?" He looked back up at him, but only for a short moment. Longer than the other times, though. His stiffness faded slightly, and his posture became a tad more relaxed. He really hoped this was all he came to talk about. Well, he wished this would be some discussion on letting him free, and take Peanut with him somehow. He didn't know. He just missed everything and his friends, he gripped the table harder, trying to stay out of his head.

Remy smiled at him. “I vibe with male pronouns most of the time, but every now and then I’ll get the urge to say fuck gender.” He laughed. “But it’s male pronouns right now babes so don’t worry your little head.” He leaned over the table a little more and smiled. “So I’m not the only one who calls him Peanut right? He looks like a peanut. It’s not just me is it?” He smiled and his eyes shined with slight joy and clouded with a bit of worry.

Weston nodded to his reply but looked up when he mentioned Peanut. He seemed to relax more, "No," he paused, "I call him that too... he told me to call him that. I think it fits him because he does look like one." He smiled slightly at the times he's called Peanut an actual peanut, and the one time he showed him what the food looks like. He remembered Peanut's reaction, he was so surprised and weirded out. He smiled softly to himself.

Remy smiled even more. “Oh thank goodness. My co-workers always call me nuts for naming everybody, but like. Just treating them like objects is _not_ a vibe. But like. He looks like a peanut with arms and legs and a face?” He kinda questioned the face part but laughed it off. “He’d be cute if he wasn’t so fucking deadly.” He said and smiled at Weston's reaction to mentioning him. “So, if he ate a peanut. Would that be considered cannibalism?” He laughed.

Weston laughed a tad, "I used to name objects a lot when I was younger, it's nice... and from what I know, he doesn't eat, but it probably would be." He smiled, but it slowly faded again. "Peanut isn't deadly... well, I mean, he is, but... he just wanted to be free." Weston rubbed the back of his hand, moving them to the top of the table. "And uh, I can see why he'd wanna be..." he spoke a tad quieter, remembering when the MTF broke down his doors and raided his apartment. He hadn't seen Peanut kill so much in a long while, and it almost got them to run away, but they were caught a second too late.

“It is. It gives it a sense of personality at least that’s how I explain it.” Remy let the man explain and his face fell slightly. “I get that, honestly. It must’ve been hard for you three to keep your eyes on him though. Were you ever scared of him? And It’s okay if you are. And, heads up. If you don’t want to talk about it I won’t push it.” Remy said, looking at him with a somber expression. He really needed information but he wouldn’t get shit if he sent the other man into a panic attack.

Weston was quiet for another moment, thinking to himself. He let out a small sigh. He'd be forced to talk about it anyway. "When Peanut escaped, I was pretty terrified, considering I was right there." His hands shifted, "We were all scared of him, and it was difficult moving around to scavenge and survive, but... out of pure luck, I guess we did. I hope Brian and Ray are ok..." he looked at Rem, "If you find them, please don't bring them back here. Please. Ray is just a kid, he doesn't need it, and Brian is so much more than what his record says." Weston says in a slight pleading tone. "They don't deserve to come back here."

Remy’s heart lurched in his chest. He couldn’t promise him anything. “I can’t make any promises. I’m sorry.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was so hard. He opened his eyes and then looked down at the table. “W-we’re.” He cleared his throat and tried to shove down the lump in his throat. “Unfortunately we’re going to have to talk about everything. But if you explain as much as you can then you might get let off easier than if you withhold information.” He sighed, deeply. “But, we can take breaks. If you get too overwhelmed we can stop and take a breather. I don’t want to push you but I kinda have to do my job. And I know it isn’t much. But I can see if they’ll let me get you a coffee from Timmy.” Remy smiled half-heartedly he really hated this.

Weston knew it. He had to talk about that. He frowned, his anxiety kicking right back in. He looked down, moving his hands back to his pants. "Right..." he muttered and took a small breather. Everything? "Um... well, I guess I'll just start when the breach happened..." he gripped his pant leg, his eyes darting around the floor and table. "When I managed to leave Peanuts cell, I ran off to the closest room which was the office, there I found Brian. We had to run around a lot to avoid being caught by SCP's or guards, but things quieted down really quickly... I'd say we mostly encountered Peanut, but he was really hostile and didn't want anyone in his way. Um, I guess a few hours later we found Ray, running away from SCP-106, and it was pretty terrifying," he let out a forced chuckle, remembering them finding out he can go through solid objects. He inhaled deeply, "There was... kind of a bit in the middle... I guess we all had our least favorite SCP's, and have almost died countless times... with Ray, it was 106, Brian it was 096, and me..." he paused, his shoulders sticking up in a stiff manner. "049." He breathed out and stopped talking for a moment. He hated 049, he hated remembering back to those moments. It was hell. "I-is there anything specific you wanted t-to know?"

“I don’t blame you. He’s fucking _nuts_. If I didn’t believe that deep down everything in this fucking place had a soul or at least something similar to one, I’d think he was soul-less. He’s cold and analytical and he talks in fucking riddles. The only reason I have a slimmer of hope is because I ship him and 035. Dumb reasons but hey, you gotta have some hope in the world.” Remy took note of his condition. “Why don’t we take a breather before we get into anything else.” He looked at Weston and sighed. This really sucked. “When I ask about Timmy, what do you want? I mean, I can come up with something for ya, but Gurl. I’m not going to lie, I’d probably get you a hot caramel drink.” Remy hoped that spacing the moments between talking about it would lessen his anxiety.

Weston didn't believe he had a soul. He didn't have anything hopeful in him. Not after what he's done, what he did, what he's doing. He held his breath, biting the inside of his lip, remembering every detail of what 049 did to him. He inhaled, quickly gathering his thoughts to reply, "Um, uh," he shook his head to attempt to clear the thoughts, "Uhm, I uh, I usually just have coffee with a bit of milk in it, um, I mean, you can get me whatever, I'm not allergic to anything, and i-I'm not that picky." His eyes glanced around quicker than before trying to distract himself. God, he couldn't even tell his story to a scientist who knows what's been going on.

Remy smiled. “Nice. Sometimes the simple things are good! Do you have any questions for me Babes? I’m pretty much an open book!” He smiled. And hoped he could take the man's mind off of the swirling storm of anxiety inside his head. 

Weston shook his head, "Um, I can't really think of anything at the moment," he rubbed his hands on his pants again, "I-I guess you can tell me anything."

Remy hummed. “Tell me more about Peanut. If it’s okay. If not it’s cool. You just seem really happy talking about him.” Remy smiled. 

Weston let out a small sigh, just trying to calm down again, "Alright... uhm..." he thought, trying to push away the negative thoughts. "Um... Peanut likes hugs, I know that. When he lived with me, he was pretty affectionate. I mean, before he left with me, he gave me a long hug, and that was when we were all still terrified of him." Weston rubbed his face, "Every time I went to bed, he'd lay down with me and cuddle... it was a little odd at first, since he laid there and held me all night, not moving or even sleeping, but I got used to it pretty quickly, and it became really comforting." He moved his hands to his forearms.

Remy didn’t even register the “Awwwww” until after it happened and then he covered his mouth and started laughing. “Sorry gurl, but that’s really fucking cute!” He smiled.

Weston chuckled but nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it was really nice..." he slouched slightly with a small frown, "Kinda sucks we can't do it anymore..." he said gently, "Peanut also likes to watch movies... he likes action and romance."

Remy smiled. And nodded sadly. “Yeah..” He laughed at the last part. “Romance huh? Interesting.” He said, smiling bittersweetly.

"Yeah... I don't remember why he liked it, but he always acted sweeter after we watched a romance movie. I think he likes to feel sappy since he doesn't normally." Weston slowly moved his finger in a circular motion. "He told me he felt more human with me, and he really enjoyed it... I hope he's doing ok.”

“There’s always something about watching a really good romance movie that just warms your heart and makes you sappy.” Remy smiled at that. They were really good friends, weren’t they? It was a shame they had to be separated. “Yeah. Me too.” He clicked his pen and wrote down something on one of the papers. Something to bring up. He smiled after he wrote. “What kind of movies do you like?”

Weston thought back to every time Peanut and him watched a movie, and joked about it afterward, or made theories. "Anything but horror and documentaries." He spoke, "I started getting into romance again because of Peanut." He smiled slightly. It hurt thinking back to those moments, he wish he could still have them.

Remy nodded. “Sounds about right. It’s hard to watch shows and shit like that after knowing that some of it actually fucking exists and they get all the facts wrong. And Romance is always nice.” He smiled and ignored the twinge in his heart. God, this kid was going to kill him. He sighed mentally. He still had to do his job, regardless of how innocent this dude was. He looked back at his notes where he wrote down that SCP-173 seemed to be more docile in the presence of Weston. Best case scenario they put Weston in the same room as Peanut to keep him calm and keep Weston happy, even though he knew they wouldn’t really care about the latter. Worst-case scenario. Well, he didn’t want to think about it.

Weston nodded in agreement, his hands still fiddling together, sometimes tugging on the chain to his cuffs. He kept thinking about the times with Peanut, remembering they were all so fun... he wish he had introduced Peanut to Myles and Piper before all this happened, and maybe disappeared with a better explanation besides them watching him getting shoved in a van. He frowned, tugging on the chain harder. He was so used to getting comforted by Peanut, he hasn't felt so miserable in so long.

Remy watched the other man, he really really wanted to hug him. “So um, we should get back to more questions. Best to get some more over and done with ya know?” He rubbed his neck awkwardly. Normally he was able to keep at least some professionalism while he was in this room but, something pulled at his heart with this kid. He sighed, He was going to need something a little stronger than coffee when he got through with this.

Weston simply nodded, slowly going out of his thoughts. It was slow, but then he fully looked at him and blinked a few times before seeming to snap back to reality. "What-? Oh- questions, r..right... what else is there you need to ask me?" He asked, his anxiety constantly kicking him in the chest. He really needed Peanut. But, he bit his cheek and tried to bear it.

Remy looked at him with sympathy in his eyes, but when his gaze caught the other for too long he looked away, that was still a habit he hadn’t gotten over. He then looked back at Weston but un-focused his eyes. “Sorry babes. Old habit. I guess you understand though.” He laughed awkwardly. “Anyways.” He looked at the file he was given. And the questions he was supposed to ask. Questions that might send him directly into an anxiety attack. He took a deep breath. “Tell me about the location that you were found in. How did you get there? And.” He sighed and pushed down the ball in his throat. “Where are the other two?” He asked sadly. He looked down at the table for a moment but then back at the man in front of him. Sometimes he really _Really_ hated this job.

Weston's breathing hitched for a moment, and he shakenly exhaled at a slow pace. He hated this so much. He could tell Rem hated it too. He was quiet for a while, just trying to collect his thoughts. "When Peanut and I left... he took me back to my original house... it was with my ex... Amelia." His voice got soft at her name. He hadn't thought of her in a while, "Uhm.. l-long story short, he killed her and her boyfriend, and we left the next day to an apartment... that's where we stayed there... how they found me? Um... I-I got an online job, they probably traced my location..." he tugged on the chain harder, surprised it wasn't breaking, but his hands were vibrating intensely. "Th-the other two?" He spoke softer. "I-I don't know... really, I don't... I met Brian at the store on accident ant that was it, I had his number but I didn't want to keep it because of paranoia... I'm sorry," His eyes were once again glued to the table.

Remy fought the urge to hug the man again. This kid had been through so much and it was only going to get worse for him. His breath hitched in his throat when he said he didn’t know where the others were. If he didn’t give him any important information then both of them would be in deep shit. But at least he himself had a slight seat at the table and could work his way out of most of it. Weston though? They would toss him out like last week's garbage. And likely make it painful. He wrote down in his notes that Brian would be in his contacts and they could likely contact him if they were careful with their words. Even though he didn’t want to. “That’s alright. Why don’t you take some deep breaths for me, it’ll shave off a little bit of the panic.” He smiled weakly and he was pretty sure that a blind man could tell his smile was forced and fake. He looked over the questions and paled at some of them. They really wanted this man to spill the tea, but looking at the shaking man in front of him. He didn’t think this man had much tea _to_ spill.

Weston nodded, holding his hands together harder. He took some deep breaths. He wanted to bang his head on the table and just die. He didn't want to be here. He knew Rem was just doing his job, but good lord this was painful. He just wanted to live at least a little normally, just have friends and a place to sleep and eat without worry of dying every two seconds. He didn't even look up at Rem, he didn't want to. He just wanted Rem to say that this is all a sick joke and send him back home, but he knew that wasn't the case. It was far from that. He wondered if he should have said anything about the phone number, they could easily find it again if they went through his stuff, which startled him even more. His breathing was deep but started to quicken in pace. He was terrified at the thought of Brian and Ray returning here.

Remy clicked his pen three times before making a note. He cleared his throat. “ You’re clearly in no state to continue this interrogation..” He said, mostly to himself. He then straightened his back and tried to look a little professional. And then turned to look at the camera. “This is Dr.Sinclair requesting for a break in the interrogation for the return of D-45823 and SCP-173. I would like to state for the record that D-45823 is not in a clear stable mind and the information he claims may be guided by fear of punishment or death. I am requesting that the interrogation be stoped for now and we can resume at a later time when D-45823 is in a better mindset. I would like to recommend that he be sent to SCP-4982’s containment cell in order to calm his mind so that the interrogation can have useful information.” He really hoped that this would work, this kid needed a break. He hoped that by adding in that the information may be false that it would be at least considered. 

It was quiet for a second before there was static from an intercom. "Fine. The interrogation is dismissed; this better work, Dr. Sinclair." The person spoke before it shut off. Weston was shaking in his seat, thoughts flooding his head. They were so loud, he didn't even hear what had happened, he was just focused on his thoughts, everything that could go wrong, all that happened in the past could happen now at any time. He could feel sweat all over his body now, feeling sick to the stomach. This was so much, and now he was at risk of putting Brian and Ray in danger. Oh no, no, he can't do that! His eyes glanced up for a moment, just to see if Rem was talking. But it wasn't Rem. Rem was gone, and so was the table. And the walls. It was just the floor, his chair, and 049. His heart skipped a beat and he stood from his chair, going to move his hands to his sides, but the chains protested and clicked back in place. His breathing only grew more rapid. But, in reality, he was frozen, stiff, and silent, shaking violently in his seat and his breathing wonky.

Remy nodded at the camera. After he did he fought the urge to slump back in his seat and scream in frustration. He knew he should leave the room as soon as he could, but instead, he turned back to look at Weston who was- Oh no, oh shit. He tried to think what might have upset him and- He almost banged his head on the table. He mentioned the numbers 49, he was almost positive that was what set him off. “Weston? Weston? Can you hear me?” He asked, his hands curling into fists as he fought every instinct telling him to run over there and hug the man and whisper kind words to soothe him out of his panic. “Weston I need you to breathe for me.” Oh, this was going to be bad wasn’t it?

Weston didn't reply, he was stuck in his daze. He let out a gasp and fell out of his chair to the floor, and crawled back, softly pleading mercy to no one. His breathing grew harder as 049 stepped closer to him, his footsteps echoing throughout the empty room. The chair Weston sat in disappeared, and 049 was walking too slowly. Weston pressed himself against the wall, his begs growing louder and more distraught. He tried to move his arms again, but they were stuck in place. His eyes spilled out fat tears as soon as they appeared, feeling like he was gonna vomit. The scar from his chest to his abdomen stung, sending him memories of the past. He started to cry hard.

Remy looked at the other male in panic, he was having a flashback it looked like. And he couldn’t do anything. He had to sit there helplessly while the man scooted into a ball and begged for someone to save him. He had to sit there and watch him cry, he had to sit there and pretend that everything was fine. He had to- He had to help him. He looked over at the camera for a split second, anxiety swirling in his gut. He growled in frustration. “Fuck it.” He said under his breath and he walked over to Weston, putting about an arm’s length distance between them so that Weston wouldn’t hit him and get in trouble. Remy knew he was breaking at least five rules at the moment. But god damnit he wasn’t just going to sit there while the man was screaming for 049 to not hurt him. “Weston, Weston. Listen to my voice. 049 isn’t here, you’re safe. Do you remember my voice? It’s Rem, the weird coffee man. Take some deep breaths. You’re okay.” His voice cracked at the last part because the man wasn’t okay. And he wouldn’t be. But he had to get him out of his own head.

Weston started to yell when Rem got close, thinking it was 049. He covered his head in his arms, balling up and sobbing. He really couldn't hear Rem, he could only hear 049's voice and footsteps, and the sound of his bawling. He kept yelling and sobbing for a good three minutes before stopping and growing silent within seconds. He was still curled up in a ball, shaking and sobbing, but that's all that was heard. After another few seconds, he very slowly peeked his head out, seeing Rem. He was back in the room. It wasn't comforting, but it was better to know he wasn't with 049. He shuddered and buried his head back in his arms, starting to babble "I'm sorry" to Rem. He had another episode, and it was the worst one he has had in a long, long time.

Remy’s eyes started to burn and he knew that it was tears welling up. He mentally tried to stop himself from crying. If he showed too much emotion then they wouldn’t let him talk to Weston again and they would send it to someone else. Worst-case scenario they would send in Logan. And with Weston being so afraid of 049. He knew that wouldn’t end well, at all. “Please don’t be sorry Weston. You couldn’t help panicking. It’s a natural reaction for someone who’s been through trauma.” His fingers twitched and he cursed himself in his head. Emotions swirled through his voice and he was sure a partially deaf person could tell he was close to crying. “I’m going to try something, and just like. Fuck it.” Remy said and he moved closer to Weston and pulled him into a hug. “You said you liked hugs right?” he said his voice cracking on the last word. He could explain this. Weston had said in the interrogation that hugs helped him calm down, so he could justify his actions. But for a moment the room fell away as he held the still shaking man in his arms.

Weston was caught off guard, and almost shoved him off as he was still in a lot of panic, but gripped his shirt tightly and slowly leaned onto him. "I-I like hu-hugs..." he whispered and jolted slightly. He rested his head very carefully on Rem's shoulder, tears still flooding out. He let out shuddered breaths and soft sobs that were choked back. "I hate it here Rem... a-all I wanted was just to l-live normally... I'm sorry f-for murdering that g-gang those years ago... I-I th-thought it was a good thing... I'm s-so sorry... pl-please don't kill me... please... I'm not ready to die..." he whispered, trying to calm his breathing, but it wasn't working.

Remy rubbed the other back soothingly and rocked him slightly, attempting everything to comfort the man. The stinging in his eyes returned with a vengeance and he simply pulled the man closer to him. “There you go. Let it all out. It’s okay.” His voice was cracking like he was back in puberty and for once in his life, he didn’t care that he was in a death facility with thousands of things that the others would feed him too. He pulled Weston close and whispered in his ear, loud enough that Weston would hear him, but low enough that the camera and recording equipment wouldn’t be able to. “I’m going to try to get you out of here alive if it’s the last thing I fucking do.” He pulled back and continued to shhh him comfortingly, acting like he didn’t just voice treason and ignoring the pounding in his chest. “Breathe Weston, it’s okay.” Remy knew it wasn’t, but it was a simple comfort that he could provide in the moment.

Weston gripped him harder, "Please bring Peanut with me." He spoke soft like Rem. He gripped Rem's shirt harder, gasping as he heard the door slide open, and two guards came in. They walked to Rem and tore Weston away from him. Weston wanted to fight back, but had a guard point his gun and shout at him. Weston flinched, still sobbing a bit, but was dragged out, and Rem was left alone.

Remy nodded in a way that would make it look like he was moving his neck and rubbed his back a little harder to let him know he heard him. Remy didn’t fight the guards that took Weston, knowing that if he did he would be in even deeper shit than he already was. He had to make it seem like he only did it to calm him down, that was going to be hard. But he could do it. He sighed into the empty room and got up from his position on the floor after a moment. He walked over to the table and slipped his glasses back on, covering up his eyes and hoping that the camera wouldn’t see the singular tear rolling down his cheek. He then looked at the recorder and gritted his teeth. “This is Dr. Sinclair signing off.” He said and practically smashed the button that would stop the recording. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He would have to leave and face the music, and he was not ready. He walked towards the door and opened it, almost jolting in surprise when he saw Logan was waiting for him. Rage filled in his eyes that were normally filled with calculated numbness. Oh shit, just how fucked was he?

After a bit of walking, Weston was thrown back into his cell, being told he'd see SCP-4982 later, and the doors shut. He crawled to the corner of the room under the desk and curled into a ball, sobbing his eyes out. Why did they take him so early? Why can't anyone be human here? He shook violently, his mind refusing to calm down, so he stayed panicked.

Logan looked at his coworker and clenched his jaw. “I always believed that your head wasn’t ‘screwed on just right’ but I suppose I didn’t understand how unbelievably idiotic you were! Do you have any idea just how many rules you broke!? Do you have any idea how dumb your actions are-“

Remy groaned. “Save the lecture specs. I did what I thought would benefit the interrogation. When I hugged him it was purely calculated. Everything I did in that room had a reason. And yea, I know how dumb I am.” He rolled his eyes from underneath his shades. “I assume they want to talk to me?” Logan nodded harshly.

“You’re lucky that you have been proven loyal in your methods in the past, otherwise-“ Remy cut him off.

“Yeah yeah I know I know, They wouldn’t even interrogate me they would fucking vaporize me on the spot.” Remy shrugged it off like it didn’t matter but he was really just trying to cover up the fact that he was moments away from a panic attack. “Can I get some coffee first? I never got to try my cold brew-“

He was cut off by Logan and he jumped in panic. “Are you honestly worried about **Fucking** _coffee_ right now!? Do you have _any_ idea how much _trouble_ you are in! You are such a **fucking** _imbecile_!” Remy’s stomach dropped at the glasses clad man’s words. Not because of what he said exactly, but the fact that he cursed. It was well known that Logan valued professionalism over everything else and that he never cursed unless it was _bad._ The last time Logan cursed it was when a new recruit mocked him for liking men and then stated that Logan’s father would be disappointed in him for his sins if he was still alive. It was one of the only times that Logan had ever gotten in trouble. And it was for the fact that the other man was in the ICU for about a week and that the security guards had to drag him off of the other man. Remy gulped. He was in deeper shit than he thought. Logan then handed him a paper. “Be there in five minutes” He said and then walked off.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IS MORE :D

Weston was laying in his hard bed, facing the wall. He had finally stopped crying after about an hour and a half and was still in a stressed state. He was exhausted and didn't want to move a muscle. But, the familiar sounds of air hissing and a sliding door begged to differ. He heard a guard bark at him to stand up, and after a second, he did and was grabbed by the arm and dragged out of the cell.

Logan walked down the hallway, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He hadn’t lost his temper like that since the first -and hopefully last- incident. He just couldn’t believe that Remy would do something so.. so.. stupid! He knew that the other tended to have less respect for the system and he tended to do his own thing, but this? This was going far even for him. He completely ignored all of the essential protocols for interrogations! Logan reached up and pushed his glasses against his nose, a little harsher than he should have, and then straightened his tie, even though he knew it was perfectly placed. He just hoped that Remy was okay. He quickly pushed that thought away and took a deep breath, pushing away the icky human emotions that he was plagued with. Remy would get a punishment fitting of his crimes. Logan ignored the twinge of panic that filled his chest when he thought about what would happen if he was found guilty.

Weston walked between two guards, his head faced down. He wondered who SCP-4982 was, he hadn't heard of him before. He soon bumped into the guard in front of him with a small "oof", but quickly backed up. "Apologies, Dr. Croft, I didn't mean to bump into you." The guard spoke, but he didn't sound professional, just casual, just like Weston remembers. He looked up and saw a different scientist, disappointed it wasn't Rem. He hoped Rem was ok, Rem must've been in a lot of trouble after the interrogation. He could tell this doctor was more professional and could see he was angry.

Logan let his expression grow cold and icy, it was far too simple for him nowadays. “No worries. Just ensure that the mistake doesn’t happen again.” He said coldly. Putting on the persona of ‘Doctor Croft’ and not ‘Logan.’ He then looked at Weston and his eyebrow twitched for a split second. He tried not to let the irritation show but coming in contact with the man that might have potentially killed Remy so soon after the incident was like rubbing salt in his wounds. He stiffened. “Make sure to get D-45823 to his intended location as soon as possible.” He said coldly, but managing to maintain a hint of respect in his tone. He understood how hard these guards worked to keep everything running as smoothly as possible. Logan stepped to the side after addressing the guards, showing that they could pass now. He then reached up and fiddled with his tie. 

Weston stiffened at the voice, and could confirm one thing: he was already scared of this doctor. He was one of the more serious ones. He winced at the code name, frowning some more before having a gun shoved into his back. He let out a small groan, but stumbled forward and continued to walk and follow the guard in front of him.

Logan watched Weston get jolted and his eyes widen a fraction. “Wait.” He walks over to the second guard. “His restraints are loose, he must have tugged on them too much in the interrogation room, please see to it that the solution is fixed.” He said coldly. He truly wasn’t telling the guards this out of spite for the man but for the facility’s safety, and for Remy’s. If they had seen that the cuffs were loosened themselves then they might theorize that Remy loosed his cuffs, and that would kill him for sure. 

The guards stopped and listened to Dr. Croft, and so did Weston, but his heart skipped a beat at the words "to see it that its fixed". Not again, not another episode... he was still sensitive from earlier. The second guard grabbed his arm and Weston panicked, pulling them back. The guard yelled at him and he cowered back with a whimper, starting to shake again, his panic increasing rapidly. 

Logan sighed, this was becoming a very difficult day. And it had started so well... He shook himself out of his thoughts. “I’ll leave you to deal with this situation, See that his cuffs are tightened when you get ahold of him again.” With that, he straightened his tie and walked off. Letting the screams of the guards and the D-class man echo behind him. He sighed and listened to the steady pacing of his shoes hitting the floor.

The guards eventually got ahold of Weston, having to pin him to the wall, which caused him to yell out in fear. They tightened the chains, then clocked Weston in the face, causing him to shut up. They then shoved him forward and he stumbled as he walked, sobbing softly. It was quiet as Logan walked but soon interrupted as a man poked his head out of the wall. "Wow Lolo, you just walked away like your shit don't stink, how cold of you." He said, his arms poking out. His elbows rested on the walls, and his hands relaxed on his jawline.

Logan recognized the voice so quickly that it was scary. “SCP-9364-1,” He said coldly before turning to look at him. He took a sigh of relief when he took note that he was clothed this time. “Go back to your cell immediately.” He said narrowing his eyes. He could feel a migraine starting to form and he honestly just wanted this day to end.

Remus blew a raspberry and fell out of the wall, landing on his face before standing right back up like nothing happened, "What was all that about? I know you're harsh, but damn that was  _ harsh _ . Need me to take my pants off again to comfort you? I know you like it." He grinned and leaned on Logan. 

Logan took several steps back. “Personal space.” He muttered. His eye twitching at the implications that the SCP was implying. And then sighed. “I will give you one last warning. SCP-9364-1 return to your cell  _ immediately. _ I am in no mood for games.” Logan adjusted his glasses and messed with his tie, trying to stay the recommended distance from Remus. Janus sighed. He was so bored. It had been almost three weeks since Remus and him had breached last and he was getting worried. Plus, he was bored out of his mind. He adjusted his gloves and looked to his left, looking at himself in the mirrors that Remus had given him. He smiled faintly and wondered what his friend was doing. It was very strange for Remus to actually behave. Unless he had caught wind that D-class was visiting soon, then he would be the poster child. Perhaps that was what was going on. He looked up at the mirror on his ceiling and then closed his eyes. God, containment was boring as fuck.

Remus let out a long sigh and leaned on Logan again anyway, "You never let me have any fun! You're so Mr. Serious all the time. Don't be such an ass." Remus poked his shoulder a few times. "I can get Janus and we can all have a nice tea party! We can bring the coffee thot too!"

Logan backed away from him again. “Are you stating that you plan to break SCP-9447 from his containment chamber?” He asked narrowing his eyes, Mentioning Remy was far too soon in his opinion. But then he realized that he was talking, directly talking to SCP-9364-1. So he turned around and started walking towards where the shelters are located, knowing that the breaching alarm would take place any moment now. Janus got up from where he was laying down and walked over to one of his mirrors, he smoothed down his hair and adjusted his appearance. Even if no one ever saw him, he still wanted to look nice for himself. he heard the static from the intercom before a voice broke through the speakers.  **_”Attention all personal. SCP-9364-1 has breached containment. All staff report to gate A for the nearest shelter”_ ** Janus smiled and then started stretching so that he wouldn’t tear something when Remus pulled him out of his cell. It seemed his friend had gotten bored.

Remus gasped in an offended manner, "Just walking away from me I see! You'll be missing out Logy!" He called out, pausing as he heard the announcement, then groaned, "Man I love being noticed, but going to shelters? Is that where all the parties are?" He went through the floor, then popped back up in front of Logan, "You suuuuure you don't wanna come?" He grinned hard.

Logan groaned in annoyance. “SCP-9364-1 remove yourself from my path.” He said harshly, trying to get around Remus. He just wanted this day to end. Janus leaned against his door humming a cheerful tune. Remus had better hurry up before they started shooting at him... again.

Remus's smile dropped as he knew Logan was in a bad mood for sure now. He sighed and stepped to the side. He clasped his hands together and pulled them away, his morning star forming, and he threw it over his shoulder. "See ya later then." He spoke and phased through the floor to go get J

Logan continued walking, muttering under his breath about stupid coffee addicted Co-workers and idiotic SCP’s that seem to be attracted to him. Ignoring the way his ears flushed at the thought. It was only because he was angry. “Wow, gurl.. did someone die?” He heard someone ask behind him and he turned to see an apologetic Remy looking at him, looking ten times more scared than he had seen in a while. 

“I’m fine.” He said clenching his jaw. 

“If you’re sure babes. We should get to the shelter. Before i get in more trouble.” He muttered the last part under his breath and walked next to Logan, the two heading to the shelters near gate A. 

Janus was wondering what was taking so damn long, normally he came and got him before his name was announced. What could have held him- Oooooh. He must have come across Dr. Croft. Janus chuckled and shook his head, what Remus saw in that man he would never know.

Remus popped up behind Janus and wrapped his arms around him with a cackle, then pulled him into the floor and they were soon somewhere else in the facility, "Hello J-anus, what's cookin good lookin?" He asked, letting go of him and grabbing his morning star that was floating next to him.

Janus took in a deep breath after they landed and he wheezed slightly. “I will never get used to warping with you.” He said with a slight glare as he fixed his appearance. But he smiled at his friend. “I’m doing absolutely  _ terrible _ darling,” He said drawing out his S’s and putting all the sarcasm that he could into his last sentence. “I was beginning to think that you weren’t coming!” He said with fake drama coating his voice. “Get caught up with Doctor Croft did we?” He said using his tone to tease his friend.

Remus laughed, but nodded, "I asked Logy if he wanted to join a tea party with us! He wasn't very happy, just like always. But... he seems more upset today." Remus shrugged, "Not my problem though," he turned around to not show his actual worry in his eyes, "Whatcha been aching to do? And don't ask me, I will literally do anything and everything, I'm bored out of my God damn mind."

Janus rolled his eyes fondly. “I’m surprised you didn’t ask him for another orgy.” He said, smiling. But his smile faded when he realized that Remus was slightly upset, even though he tried to hide it. “Hm, perhaps it was just a stressful day. Perhaps if you run into him you can offer some stress relief” He said laughing and elbowing his friend gently. “I’m not quite sure. I don’t want to do anything too drastic. I caught wind of a possible D-class visit this week and I don’t want to lose my chance to mess with those loathsome criminals.” He laughed slightly darkly as his eyes began to glow slightly, Before he blinked and the effect went away. “We could always just make a mess? Not like we’re going to have to pay for damage.” He shrugged. “Also, what took you so damn long? It’s been like three weeks since our last outing. I was wondering if you had given up your life of crime and you were going to go live with Logan in the countryside!” He said laughing and poking his friend's cheek to let him know that he was teasing.

Remus laughed again, and poked his cheek back, "Yeah right, his sexy ass would never. But I was told D-Class would visit but they never did, so I got bored." He leaned on Janus, "Making a mess sounds fun though, more entertaining than watching the bastards type all day." He said and grabbed Janus's arm and pulled him with him to walk. "Which room do we vibe check today?"

“You never know my friend. Perhaps he is just repressing his desire for you!” He laughed and smiled. When Remus leaned on him, he smiled. Their relationship was a strange one, neither one of them felt romantic attraction for the other so they could fool around from time to time. He was one of those best friends that you could practice making out with and be able to not be connected by icky Romance things. Janus shuddered at the thought of falling in love. It was a strange concept that he really didn’t want to think about. He nodded about the D-class comment. He understood that. For such an uptight facility sometimes the schedule didn’t go as planned. “Hmm. How about some of the staff rooms? We can grab some coffee while we’re out.” He laughed. “We could cover the staff room in your tentacle goo! Doesn’t that sound fun?”

Remus listened and grinned hard at the tentacles. "Oh YES, I would love to do that." He exclaimed and tore his clothes off. It always happened out of the blue. He grinned at Janus, some tentacles coming out from his back, "Run with me, snake boy!" He claimed, and ran down the corridor with his morning star in hand and tentacles moving around on his back, "LET'S FUCK SHIT UP!" He called out as he ran. He missed breaching with Janus. He always had the greatest time with him, which is one of the many few things he actually likes about this damned facility. 

Janus cracked his neck and stretched for a moment before running after Remus “Ssssslow down!” He hissed at him. But started laughing. It was always fun to hang out with his friend. One of the small pleasures of being stuck in the same place with the same routine was breaking the routine and watching everybody freak out. Roman sighed in his cell, he could distantly hear his brother's obnoxious voice and he didn’t know if it made him sad or annoyed. He pulled out his sword and starting slashing at his wall again. It didn’t matter what emotion it was, he didn’t like the feeling of it curling in his chest.  **Attention all Personal. SCP-9447 has breached containment. Please quicken your pace to gate A to reach the nearest shelter.** Roman growled in his throat, that damn snake was out with his brother again. He slashed the wall with more emphasis. He wanted to get some sleep but nooooo. 

Even though Janus requested him to slow down, he refused to and kept running, starting to laugh when Janus did. After a moment of running, they eventually made it to the main office the staff use. "Its show time," Remus said low with a large smile. He let go of Janus, cracking his knuckles, and his tentacle stretched out, rubbing up on things. Remus let out fake moans, just to make Janus laugh.

When Remus stopped Janus took a second to try to catch his breath but then started to bust out laughing when he started to fake moan. He wiped a tear from his eye and he tried to catch his breath, between Remus and running he was going to need a lung transplant. He then walked further into the room and just started knocking shit over, throwing chairs against the walls. Just random chaos shit. Roman stabbed the sword into his wall and then made it vanish. He then wiped the sweat off of his brow. He hated how his brother had to make things hard for the staff. They were trying their best. Sure, they may not be the kindest people, but with this line of work and people like Remus. Who could blame them? He sighed and walked over to his bed and flopped down. He was exhausted.

Remus soon stopped, a lot of tables, papers, chairs, and even the floor were covered in the goo. He made his tentacles retract, and he grabbed a table that was covered in the slime, and laid on it, then sat in a seductive pose, "Oh Janus~" he purred jokingly, then giggled, setting his hand on his hip, "I think I should see Logy like this, ya think he'll like it?"

Janus had gotten through with breaking a chair in half when he turned to look at Remus and burst out laughing. “Oh how could anyone resist you like this!” He laughed. “Why I’m having a hard time controlling myself~ I could take you on this-“ He burst out laughing, unable to continue fake flirting, it was just too much and he ended up with his hands on his knee’s laughing his ass off.

Remus couldn't help it, and he started laughing too. He loved joking around like this, it always made him feel better. He sat up, setting his hand on his chest as he laughed with Janus.

Janus was just cackling, Oh this was so much fun. He would fall onto the floor and laugh if it wasn’t covered in the tentacle goo. Oh boy, he missed this. “We totally shouldn’t warp to another location to keep the wanna be swat team off of our trail.” He said after he had stopped laughing so hard, his voice coated with sarcasm.

Remus chuckled and slid off the table, covered in the liquids, "Ok, but first," he walked to Janus and rubbed himself all over him, "I need to clean myself!" He exclaimed, giggling a bit.

Janus recoiled in disgust. “Reeemmussss” He hissed out glaring at his friend. “Every time. Every time, I don’t know why I’m surprised. You always manage to get your fluids on me.” He said, trying to wipe off what he could, before he froze and looked at Remus his face slightly red. “That’s not- I didn’t mean.” He groaned in frustration.

Remus busted out with laughter, taking it the way Janus didn't want to, "Oh Janus, I only do it because I know you like it." He winked and stuck his tongue out. He then grabbed his hand and sunk into the floor, into another room.

Janus rolled his eyes and rubbed his temple lightly. “Why do I even bother.” He yelped in surprise when Remus warped with him and then leaned against the wall trying to catch his balance. “Where did you send us this time? I don’t think we’ve been in this room before. At least I haven’t.” Janus commented looking around.

Remus looked around and shrugged, "I dunno, just took us somewhere. I'm not sure what this room is! Strange?" He looked around, still naked and proud. "Whatcha think they use this room for? Another SCP? D-class?"

Janus looked around for anything that might tell him where they were but then he grabbed Remus. “Warp us out now! NOW” He screamed, his eyes glowing bright gold in fear.

Remus seemed startled by his fear, looking at his eyes. They were never usually that bright unless he was afraid. He wrapped his arms around Janus and quickly went away to a safer place. "Fuck Janus! What's wrong!" He asked once they were farther away from the room.

Janus clung onto Remus for a second and then walked around him making sure he was alright and wasn’t harmed in any way. He was shaking slightly in fear and he took a few deep breaths to calm down. “You’re okay. You’re okay.” He pressed his head to Remus’ chest and took in deep breaths, muttering the same phrase over and over. “Never go in there. Please..” He said, holding Remus as close as he could. 

Remus was serious for once and held him close, "Hey, hey, shut up, you're fine, we aren't hurt." Remus said, pulling Janus closer. What the hell scared him so bad? "What did you see?" He asked, worried.

Janus took a deep shaky breath. “One of the most dangerous creatures in this fucking hell hole. SCP-173..” He shuddered. His eyes had dimmed to a low glow at the point. “I thought it was gone. I thought it had escaped... I guess they caught it.” He mostly said to himself. And then took a deep breath. “SCP-173 is a statue that has property’s like a weeping angel.” He said, knowing that Remus would understand that better than him explaining the science part of it. “It’s deadly and terrifying. You’re lucky I spotted it when I did, or else we could both be dead..” He gripped Remus tighter. The thought of losing his best friend scared him.

Remus raised an eyebrow. Something more dangerous than him? That sounds like a challenge. Plus, if it was like a weeping angel, how difficult would it be to kill it! He's stronger than it, and it terrifies his best friend, which he has hardly ever seen before, or just ever. He held him closer, "I won't that fucking statue get you, I promise." Remus said low.

Janus smiled and his eyes returned to their normal level of luminance. “I’m more worried about it killing you my friend... You have to blink but I, I don’t have to. One of the strangest and slightly annoying abilities I have on my snake side.” He stated. He held onto him for a moment before sighing. “Thank you.” He said and he stepped back. “I apologize for flipping out on you, but the second I saw where we were I knew we needed to leave that instant.” He smiled weakly at his friend and noticed that he could hear the familiar sound of armored boots in the hallway, coming closer to their location. He sighed. “Looks like our time is about to be cut short. Care to warp me back in my cell so that I don’t have to deal with them dragging me today?” He asked poking his friend lightly on the chest.

Remus listened to what he had to say, still wanting to protect Janus. But, he nodded and backed up into a wall, and soon was in Janus's cell. He smiled at him and looked around for a second, then back at him, "You sure you're ok?" He asked a tad quieter. He wasn't the type to always comfort, but Janus was his closest friend, he really did care about him.

Janus let the room spin for a minute, still holding on to Remus. Janus smiled at him. “I’m fine Darling. Thank you.” He said reaching up to cup Remus’ cheek. “Are you alright?” He asked concern swirling in his voice. He knew that Remus wasn’t one for ‘good’ emotions and that sometimes his thoughts got the best of him, and he wanted to make sure he didn’t send him into a spiral.

Remus nodded, "Just pissed that the statue scared you; I will kill it for you, I swear." He mumbled to himself, but probably won't because he didn't want to hear Janus go on another lecture about protecting himself before others.

Janus sighed fondly. “Remus... As much as I appreciate the thought, it would be too dangerous, and don’t take that as a challenge.” He said, the last part sternly. “But thank you for offering my friend. It means a lot.” He smiled. “Now, you should go before they burst in here.” He smiled. “Go add more chaos or go back to your cell. Whatever you wish my friend. I’ll see you next time for our bonding time” He said chuckling lightly.

Remus smiled and rubbed his cheek before nodding and pulling away, "I think I'll cause a little more destruction. See ya later J-anus." He winked at him, moving his hip up before walking through the door.

Janus laughed. “Farewell, darling.” He said and sighed. He needed a nap.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING this is long

Janus paced back and forth in front of his mirrors, stopping to check his appearance every now and then. He had been worried sick about Remus ever since the last breach, but he was finally getting a distraction. He would get to punish these criminals for the sins they committed upon Human kind. He smiled at himself in the mirror and popped the clasp for his gloves a few times before straightening his posture and smirking. He hoped they would get here soon, it had been a while since he had any fresh entertainment. He thought to himself, watching as his eyes glowed faintly in the mirror.

A few days had passed, Weston counting down his days to death. He met Peanut the last breach and was actually doing quite better than before because of that. But today he was meeting someone new, someone he had only heard about from a few other D-Class. He was soon standing next to three other men dressed in the same clothes. Only one stuck out to him due to his angered yet upset and anxious look. The rest looked the same, but this man looked worse. He wondered what he was in for. He had some hair in front of his face and had dark bags under his eyes, but everyone here did... They then heard the door open, and the four were forced to walk in. He pondered what experiment this would be, or if it was just to entertain the SCP.

Janus felt giddy as the door opened. And he stayed in his position in front of the mirror until the door closed behind the D-class. Once the Door closed he turned to look at his guests, taking in each of there reactions to the room covered in Mirrors. He smiled, it was a cocky and arrogant look as he took in the four people in his room. He couldn’t wait to find out how guilty they were, and sentence them.

Weston was pretty nervous, he didn't know what this person could do, but the way they were smirking was not promising. The man with the hair in front of his face took a small step towards Weston, keeping his eyes on the man with the half snake face. The other two people seemed determined to defend themselves if needed.

Janus took in their reactions and fought the urge to laugh. D-class was so cute sometimes. “Welcome to my humble abode! I’d offer you a chair but I’m not allowed to have more furniture than I need in here.” He sighed dramatically and adjusted his gloves. “I’d also give you a tour but I’m afraid that this is all there is. But hey, it’s home I suppose.” He smiled with teeth, looking like a predator with his fangs on display. “You!” He said as he pointed to Weston. “What’s your name?” He purred out, smiling as he tilted his head to the side slightly.

The moment the SCP pointed to Weston, everyone stepped away from him. Weston felt his heart punch his chest, but he swallowed the lump in his throat, and responded slowly, "Weston..." he said. His eyes flickered up and down the creature, being careful of their moves, just hoping he wouldn't die. 

Janus smiled. “Weston.” He purred out, looking more like a predator every second by the way his eyes started to glow. He then turned his attention to the other three. There was one man who had a tattoo across his face and when he didn’t think that Janus was looking he rolled his eyes. Janus scoffed and turned his gaze to him. His eye’s started to glow bright yellow and then the man’s eye’s started to glow as well. He grunted in slight pain and then his body went stiff like a rag doll. “I don’t have time for your disrespect. Go into that corner and stare into the mirror and think about everything you regret But be quiet about it. I want to get to know the rest of my guests.” His tone got dark and commanding and it didn’t have the pretty purr at the end, it was jagged and cold. After Janus told the other man what to do, he immediately complied and sat in the corner he was closest to and stared in the mirror. After ten minutes or so, Silent tears streamed down his face. But he didn’t make a sound. He then turned to the other three people in the room and smiled again, his eyes losing most of there glow. “Now, You.” He said, pointing to the man who was closest to Weston. “What’s your name dear?” He purred.

The three watched in horror, Weston terrified of what this SCP can do, but just tried to stay calm. Westons eyes flickered over to the man next to him, his posture growing small and stiff. He moved a hand to his sleeve and gripped it, "Why should I tell you, asshole?" He spoke up. He sounded miserable and dark, and his fear got to the best of him. Weston wanted to tell him to just say so nothing bad would happen, but he didn't know if he was allowed to.

Janus blinked in surprise. “Well, Well. Someone hasn’t been here long enough to tame their tongue.” Instead of looking angry like they thought he would. He looked very entertained. He chuckled darkly and looked the man in the eyes, but didn’t use his ability on him. “Oh! How rude of me!” He exclaimed. “What kind of host would I be if I didn’t introduce myself to you! My name is Janus.” He purred out, and bowed mockingly, catching all three of the people eyes, though his gaze lingered on the snarky person who questioned him. it wasn’t often that he had people that talked back to him, and it was a fresh, new challenge. He rose from his lowered position and then walked over to the young lady who was avoiding his gaze. “Now, stay still and I won’t hurt you.” He said smiling widely. He then took off his right glove, scales littering over his skin and pressed it to the young womans face. “What is your crime?” He asked, his eyes glowing for a moment.

“I-i wanted to see them bleed. I don’t know why, but I did. So I took my knife and killed them all. I still think about their screams.” She said shaking. Janus narrowed his eyes.

“Who?” He asked and the woman smiled.

“Some adults from my home town.” Janus’ lip curled in disgust.

“Were they innocent.?” He asked Anger in his voice.

“Yes.” She said. Janus’ eye’s filled with rage. And then she collapsed on the floor, tears streaming down her face. Muttering ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again. Janus sneered at her and then looked at the other two.

“And then there were two.” He purred out.

The man and Weston watched in shock at what he did to the lady, then looked back up at Janus. "Jesus christ-" The man with half of his face covered with hair muttered out. Weston stood closer to the male in an almost protective manner. He had that habit with people who were new or seemed more afraid, and he did it with Ray a lot since he was the youngest when they were trapped here. He watched Janus's moves, quickly catching onto his patterns, how he acts and what his abilities are. It was something he developed in order to stay alive. 

Janus turned his expression back to the snarky man. “How long have you been here?” He questioned folding his arms over his chest and walking back to the middle of the room. He glanced at the other person in the room and raised an eyebrow. Both of them had intelligence in their eyes. Fear, hatred, and regret. But also Intelligence. He wondered about the other person, Weston as he had called Himself. He seemed like the careful type, they both did. But it seemed that Weston had been here longer than the other.

The anxious man next to Weston moved closer to him, "J-Just a few days," he muttered out forcefully. Weston wanted to hold his hand out of habit, but learned to control it. Weston’s arm did move a little to cover the man though, not fully, but enough to let him know he'd try his best to protect him.

Janus hummed. And he walked over to the man, He looked at the male who was behind him and narrowed his eyes slightly. “This won’t hurt if you don’t move.” He said and he placed his hand on his cheek. “What is your crime.” He asked his eyes glowing for a moment. He kept his gaze on the man he was controlling at the moment, but his gaze flicked over to Weston for a moment and he glared, as to tell him not to interfere or he would hurt him, but then he continued to look at the un-named man.

Westons eyebrows furrowed with slight anger and a lot of worry, but did not interfere, just to make sure this man was ok. The man flinched at the touch since physical contact was not one of his most favorite things, but immediately went stiffer than before, "I-I killed a group of people out of panic - I was in the middle of a panic attack and I thought they were following me to hurt me." He blurted out, startled by how he wasn't controlling it, it was just happening.

Janus’s eyes widened slightly in shock. “Do you regret it?” He asked, his tone softer than previously, but still held an aura of authority. His eyes flicked to Weston for a moment but then went back to the man in front of him.

Weston felt awful for the man, he didn't deserve to be here, it was an accident. "Yes," his voice was softer now, and had a mixture of sadness and anxiety. The attack slightly reminded him of what Peanut did to Amelia and her boyfriend, but instead of a state of panic, it was rage. This poor unnamed man didn't belong here or on death row.

Janus’s eyes softened. He could see the guilt radiating off of him. “Take a deep breath and let your mind clear. As long as you are innocent you will be safe here.” He spoke softly in order to calm the other man down. And he removed his hand from his face. Instead of falling like the other person did. Virgil could feel a since of peace and calmness for about a minute and then it faded and he was back to his usual self. Janus smiled softly at the man and then turned his gaze to Weston. “I’m sure you know how this goes by now.” He said as he stepped towards him. His gaze flickered to Virgil for a moment, making sure that he was okay and that no negative affects had remained.

Virgil was caught off guard by the temporary calmness, but stared at the floor in slight surprise. So... he wasn't hurt? He was ok? Weston nodded, becoming anxious, but sighed slowly, "I murdered a gang of sexual predators that went after young girls..." Weston spoke truthfully, and refused to make eye contact since he never could after all those years. Virgil looked at Weston, starting to feel anxious again as the calmness wore off.

Janus didn’t even have to ask him anymore questions. “Take a Deep breath and let your mind clear, as long as you are innocent you are safe here.” He said and backed away from the other two, watching Weston to make sure he wouldn’t be injured. “Thank you for your cooperation. Even if technically you didn’t have much of a choice.” He said and he tilted his head down slightly at the two of them. A sign of respect. He then walked away from then after Weston’s aftermath wore off. He then looked at Virgil and smiled. “If you won’t tell me your name I’m going to come up with a nickname to call you.” He looked the man up and down and remembered how his emotions felt under his control. “Stormcloud.” He said. A smile tugging at his lips. He then turned to the mirror and put his glove back on before looking at the other two people in the room that he had under his control. His eyes started to glow and he snapped his fingers and they both passed out. However the man in the corner started to Violently seize and he ended up banging his head on the mirror and he cracked it. Janus growled in agitation but took a deep breath as he looked at Weston and Stormcloud. “You two are safe here. I know it may not seem like it, however I am a kind soul when it comes to the innocent. I only punish the scum who hurt the innocent. I don’t use my harder ability’s unless they are wicked. So you two have nothing to worry about.” He said, offering both of them a gentle smile.

Weston and Stormcloud (fuck it we doing stormcloud instead) both take a step back after the person had smashed their head on the mirror, but nodded quickly to Janus. Stormcloud slightly believed he was ok, paranoia still creeping up on him, but he felt some sort of unknown comfort with Janus and Weston. Weston on the other hand had a hard time trusting Janus, even if he did show him mercy. After staying in the facility for so long, and being backstabbed by so many other SCP's, it was hard to trust another so instantly, but he respected Janus for showing kindness for them both. Weston slowly moved a tad from Stormcloud, seeing he was warming up a slight bit faster. Soon, another person popped out of the wall, "Oh snakey boy!" They called out in a taunting tone, then fell to the floor, and stood with a large grin. Who was this? Remus walked to Janus and rubbed up on him before facing the mirror, "I heard it shatter, I'm here to fix it!" He exclaimed happily.

Janus rolled his eyes fondly at the other person. “ _Please do_ This moron decided to break it while he was coming out of his trance.” He smiled at the other, seeing him so soon after the breach calmed his nerves and his shoulders relaxed. He turned back to the two men in the room. “ Remus dear, I want you to meet these two in case they’re sent to you next. The one on the left is Weston, and the one on the right is Stormcloud. They are both innocent and not to be harmed, and you know I’ll kick your ass If I found out that you did.” He said, turning to Remus and narrowing his eyes. He knew that he didn’t _have_ to explain that but he figured it might bring the two innocents comfort, and in his entire time knowing Remus, he had only met two other people who were innocent. And so he figured Remus would understand the importance. “It’s good to see you again so soon however.” He said smiling. 

Remus stuck his tongue out innocently at the two and raised his hand, "Hi." He said in a weird voice, and Weston slowly waved to him. "Anyway, mirror." Remus skipped to the mirror, looking at the shattered part, then kicked it. And instead of it breaking more, if actually finished. "All done!" He exclaimed, and zipped to Janus, "Now you can look at your sexy ass and face all day without any worry!" Remus said and squeezed Janus's butt playfully with a grin.

Janus yelped and smacked Remus’ arm. “Save the groping for Doctor Croft.” He muttered, rolling his eyes. But then he smiled at the man. “You’re in a good mood today, did you see Logan with his glasses off again?” He teased. Remembering when Remus had randomly popped out of a wall to see Logan cleaning his glasses and he came to Janus and gushed for about an hour about how pretty his eyes were. He then turned to the other two men. “You can sit if you wish, you don’t need to just stand there.” He said, and offered a smile. “Oh, can you summon some music dear? Classical please, none of that.. what did you call it, Weird core?”

"Im in a good mood because I got to touch your ass." Remus smiled, and felt his cheeks turn a soft tint of red at the mention of Logan without his glasses. He giggled, "Whats wrong with Weird core? Its got a good vibe to it, makes ya wanna go on a killing spree wearing neon and covered in cute characters!" He exclaimed, but summoned a radio that played various of classical music, and a few chairs. "I swear to God, if the council decides to take the stuff again I will literally rip their spines out through their throats and make them eat it." Remus muttered with slight annoyance, remembering every other time he gave Janus some furniture the guards sent in D-Class to take it away.

Janus rolled his eyes. “Suuuuure.” He said, dragging out his s’s more than he normally did. He then threw his head back and laughed. “Awww, Is Remus getting all crushy wushy thinking about Logan. Hmmm?” He teased. He rolled his eyes at the weird core comment and sat down in one of the chairs that Remus had summoned, it was quite comfortable. He sighed and pat his lap, knowing that Remus would sit on his lap anyway, but he was less annoying when he had an invitation. “You know they will Darling, but hopefully I’ll get to enjoy it for more than five minutes this time.” He said huffing in annoyance. 

Remus's face grew a tad brighter, but he happily sat in Janus's lap, his legs pressed against his thighs. He always sat in lewd positions, but he knew Janus was used to it. The two men looked at each other. Janus said they could sit... Weston made the first move before Stormcloud did. Weston sat in a chair Remus made, seeing it was safe, then signaled for Stormcloud to sit, so he walked over and sat in another chair.

Janus smiled at the other two warmly. “Any questions for me? Or Remus, would you like to answer any questions?” He asked his friend, cracking his neck slightly and sighing in relief on how relaxed his muscles were becoming, instead of how tense they normally were, he was so calm right now. Listening to music with Remus was an old past time, and now he wasn’t stuck in a room with four dead body’s. Only two. Although to the two men in front of him, the criminals looked like they were simply sleeping.

"I'd like an answer for how you have two D's." He joked and let out a cackle. He knew Janus would get onto him for that, but fuck it. The two men didn't quite understand, but they so far didn't have any questions. Weston then jumped as he heard a siren go off two times, and the inercom coming on after, " **_Attention all personnel. SCP-9364-1 has breached containment. Please report to the nearest shelter immediately, do not go for the exits._ **" "Aw shit, here we go again. Why can't a stunning man like me have some time with another hot man?" Remus groaned, moving into another position on Janus. He was a wiggle worm, he couldn't stay still.

Janus groaned in frustration. “Remus. Don’t talk about my anatomy like that!” He hissed out. He rolled his eyes when the siren went off. “I’m surprised that they even sound the alarm anymore with how much you escape. They should just call out that the Green thot has left his room and needs to be returned.” He said, amusement swirling in his voice. Janus glared at Remus when he moved, he knew that Remus moved a lot when he was sitting because of his ADHD but in this position it looked like he was grinding on the other. “Remus, try to sit still, at least on me.” He laughed at the other comment though. “Wow, talking about strangers like that. Scandalous my dear Duke.” He then looked at the others. “Now is it Stormcloud or Weston that you find attractive?” He teased.

Stormcloud and Weston both perk up at what Janus said. Remus hissed, "I wasn't talking about them you idiot!" He pushed on his shoulder, knowing he was joking. "But honestly, I agree. I am the biggest thot, and I need to be put in my place." He winked suggestively at Janus, and let out a laugh. Stormcloud got to thinking about what Remus said previously. Anatomy? Janus- oh. He cleared his throat awkwardly, and Weston turned to him to make sure he was ok and not uncomfortable. Remus shifted again on Janus, "Also sorry I can't sit still, you'll have to pin me down if you want me to, or maybe sit on me instead, whatever mood you're in." He giggled.

Janus laughed. “So you don’t find the shy one and the sexy Emo attractive? Shame on you.” He said, throwing a wink in the direction of the two males. And then threw back his head and laughed. “You are a thot, you honestly need to pop in on Logan when he’s not in front of others and ask him to dick you down! I’m telling you, machine man finds you attractive! He just doesn’t want to give in and be removed from the facility because he wants to see you.” He said, pushing on his shoulder. Janus looked at Stormcloud after he made a sound and he smirked when he saw a light dusting of color on his face. Janus rolled his eyes at Remus. “Maybe later if you’re still in the mood. I’m not doing anything in front of someone else.” He said, rolling his eyes. But then he looked at the other two and licked his lips, letting his tone drop and become suggestive. “Unless you’d like to watch, or better yet. Join.” He purred seductively. And winked at them.

"Janus I find everyone attractive, I tried to fuck 682, but they didn't let me. I find them attractive too, don't worry, I was just referring to you." He smiled and chuckled. "I know Logy likes me, but he's _never_ alone. I swear I will bug him all day if I have to!" He exclaimed and chuckled. The two males felt their faces heat up a bit. Stormcloud was being hit on by a sexy snake man, and it felt weird, but not in a bad way. He's gay anyway. Weston on the other hand was bi, yet hasn't dated a man before, but the suggestiveness threw him off guard since he hasn't had it for years. "I dont know if you're joking or not, and it's confusing me." Stormcloud spoke up.

Janus cackled at that remembering how rejected Remus looked when they took him away from 682. “Ah, yes that’s true. You could always teleport to him and leave with him? Then you would be alone.” He had meant to keep that thought in his head, but it slipped out. “No no no no no. Don’t even think about kidnapping him Remus.” Janus’ attention was taken by Stormcloud however and he smiled. He then picked up Remus from where he was in his lap and set him back down in the chair. Janus then went to the radio and picked a station that he thought was appropriate and walked over to Stormcloud. “I find you both extremely attractive.” he said and then he reached down and grabbed Stormcloud’s hand, pulling him out of the chair and into a dance.

Remus nodded, "That's true, but I think 682 would eat me. Oh well, itd be hot." He shrugged, "And I will kidnap him! Don't make me do it!" He exclaimed. But, he sat down when Janus got up, and watched. Stormcloud's blush only spread, and he nervously held onto Janus, being awkward since he's never done this before, and he avoided eye contact. Weston was blushing a tad at the compliment, not sure how to respond to it in any way, but he slightly hoped it was true, he hasn't gotten a compliment in a while. He shook his head to rid of the thoughts, and watched Stormcloud and Janus dance.

Janus rolled his eyes at his friend and focused on dancing with the cute little emo. He wasn’t sure why but something about him captivated him. He looked at him and smiled, he was adorable. Roman was more bored than usual. They hadn’t let him have his monthly visit with the children to tell them stories due to his brother breaching all the time and he was lonely. He wanted to lash out, to show his emotions about the situation. He figured that it wouldn’t hurt too much if he walked out of his cell and just walked around a bit. He wasn’t going to hurt anybody. He sighed and then got off of his bed walking over to the nearest wall and phasing through it, coming out on the other side. “Just a little walk around the facility, that’s all.” He told himself, and started to walk in a random location.

Stormcloud's eyes flickered up at Janus every now and then. He wouldn't lie, he was pretty cute. He could see why Remus liked him, or, maybe did, there was this doctor he seemed to like. He wasn't sure. Weston got caught in his thoughts. There was a breach, maybe he could see Peanut... will Janus let him leave? He was still having a slightly difficult time trusting him, but he's been nice on him so far. He inhaled and stood up, "Excuse me, Janus?" He spoke gently and politely, just hoping to not upset him.

Janus winked at him once when he saw Stormclouds eyes meet his and he chuckled. When he heard his name being called he danced over there and gave Weston his attention, though he was still, he still kept Virgil in his arms and swayed. “Yes Weston, what is it?” He asked, smiling. Roman was still wandering around, the place was surprisingly empty. He thought about going to go see Patton, but then decided against it. He didn’t want to get the other man in trouble.

Stormcloud felt a spark of something in his chest when Janus winked, it made him feel less anxious in a bad way, but more of an excited way. Weston smiled slightly at Janus, "Would it be ok if I dismiss myself? Since there is a breach going on, I'd like to visit my friend, Peanut - or um, maybe you'd know him as 173." Weston shrugged with a happier smile. "Roman?" A chipper voice rang out. A man ran to Roman happily, and what do ya know, its Patton. He smiled happily once he was getting closer to him, "What are you doing out here?" He asked kindly and curiously.

Janus froze. And his heart started racing in his chest, his eyes started to glow in fear and he let go of Stormcloud un-knowingly and started to back away, rubbing his arms in a failed attempt to calm himself down. His eyes started to glow brighter the more he struggled to breath and he ended up tripping on the chair and falling to the flow, his eyes glowing almost neon now. Roman looked towards the man and smiled widely. “Patton! It’s good to see you!” He smiled at him brightly. “Oh, I.. I got lonely and decided to go for a walk! No one stopped me so I figured it was okay.” He said, trying to ignore the way his heart raced in his chest when he was near the other male. “What about you? You normally don’t leave your room.” He said, tilting his head slightly to the side.

Remus darted over to Janus without second thought, and sat him up, "Janus? Janus can you hear me?" Remus asked. Weston and Stormcloud both looked at him with surprise. Weston felt his heart race. Oh shit, he fucked up, what did he do this time? "I understand that! Walks are very nice!" Patton smiled, but then shrugged, "Everyone else is out of their rooms, so I thought I'd be able to meet some people, but everyone looks scared!"

Janus curled in on himself and let himself melt into Remus’ touch. Remus was always warm and he was so cold, and he was panicking and he couldn’t think straight and everything was spinning, but most importantly he couldn’t breathe. He was hyperventilating. Roman nodded. “There might have been a breach. But I’m not sure, I wasn’t paying attention to the intercom when it went off.” He said shrugging. No, he hadn’t been paying attention because he had been curled up in a ball crying when he realized that he wouldn’t be able to see the children until next month or later. It was his only escape from the walls of the facility.

Remus held him, setting his hand on his back, "Janus, Janus please listen to me. Do you feel me breathing?" He asked, pressing Janus to his chest, trying to keep a calm pace for Janus so he can copy it. Stormcloud and Weston slowly make their way towards the duo, but Remus faced them and growled at Weston, causing Weston to take a step back. "That's ok! The intercoms kind of become background noise after a while." Patton said and stepped closer to Roman with a sweet smile, "Whatcha been doing lately, kiddo?" He asked sweetly.

Janus curled in further on himself. He could hear something in the background but all he could focus on was that fucking statue. It was right there in front of him and he wouldn’t take his eyes off it. not again. To the others, they could see Janus staring at one spot on the wall and muttering to himself, a couple tears streaming down his face from his left eye,[since he couldn’t cry with his snake eye]. After a few more moments in panic he could feel himself coming out of the panic hold and could feel someone behind him. As he focused more he could hear Remus. _Remus_ his friend. He wasn’t _there_ anymore he was in his room with Remus, and Remus was telling him to breathe. And so he tried. He attempted to match his breathing with his friends and kept muttering “it’s not here” over and over again. Roman barked out a short laugh. “Ha! Indeed it does.” He said smiling and trying to ignore the way his heart raced even more when Patton stepped closer. “Nothing much if I’m being honest with you. I’ve just been kind of chilling.” He said and took a step [if you can even call it that, it was less than an inch] closer to the other male. “What about you?”

Remus held him closer, agreeing with him that it wasn't there. He assumed he was talking about the statue. Weston was gripping the edge of his shirt insanely hard. He didn't mean to send Janus in a panic state, those are God awful. He stayed away though since he didn't want to die. "You're ok, Janus. You're safe. You're with me, Remus." Remus said softly to him. Stormcloud was sitting right next to him, not touching him so Remus wouldn't cut his hand off or something. Patton smiled more when Roman stepped(?) closer to him, causing his heart to flutter. "Not much either. I'm getting a lot of D-class to help, though. They're all so nice once they calm down."

Janus was finally at the point where he could breathe normally and he still had his eyes wide open but they were un-focused and still staring at the wall. “It’s.. It’s not here. I-I’m safe.” He said finally breaking himself of the verbal pattern that he had started. But his tone wasn’t like anything Remus had heard before. It was filled with raw emotion and he sounded scared, and vulnerable, like one wrong word and he would shatter like glass. Roman smiled at the other, Damnit. Why was he so cute? “That’s lovely!” He smiled and shoved the envy deep down in his chest. He wanted to see the kids again.. Seeing their expressions when he told them story’s reminded him of when He and Remus were younger and they would go to the library for story time and then when they got home they would try to create the creatures and objects they heard in the story. He missed those times..

Remus could feel his own blood grow cold with sympathy, but boil with rage. He had a bone to pick with Weston, literally. "You're ok, you're safe, you're safe with me." He said gently, rubbing his back slowly. Patton could sense he seemed upset. He slid his hand into Roman's and squeezed it once, "Why don't we walk around and chat? Breaches usually last long."

Janus finally allowed his eyes to close and let himself go limp in Remus’ arms. He scooted back and leaned his head back, forcing himself to breathe and relax in his friends grip. Roman jolted at the unexpected touch and cursed himself when the tips of his ears turned red. “Y-yeah! Sounds nice!” He said, smiling. The butterflies in his stomach returned with a vengeance, but this time they were more welcome.

Remus kept comforting him, holding him in a calm grip. He traced his fingers around his back, hoping it was comfortable. Pattons blush was fairly noticeable, but he showed a big smile and started to walk, still holding Roman's hand.

Janus took one last long deep breath and then Opened his eyes, realizing that he had just had a major panic attack with two strangers in the room. “Shit..” He cursed under his breath. He then got up from where he was sitting and walked over to one of his many mirrors and adjusted his appearance. Perhaps if he smiled and pretended that the episode didn’t happen. No one would ask questions. So he walked over to the radio on shaky legs and turned it down a bit and changed the station to something more calm. He then sat down in the chair he was in before, and put on a fake smile. One that was so good that it was scary. Roman squeezed Patton’s hand every now and then to let him know he was paying attention. And they walked through the empty halls. “So, anything you would like to discuss?” Roman asked, breaking the silence.

The trio watched Janus sit down like nothing happened, "Janus," Weston spoke up, "I didn't mean to upset you, I'm so sorry," He apologized gently, trying to seem more calm, but he was panicking himself since he just triggered someone by accident. "Not really, I just wanted to walk with you and talk with whatever is on our minds. And maybe if the guards see us, they'll give an excuse because you're with me." Patton smiled.

Janus smiled calmly at him and raised an eyebrow, pretending to look confused. “Upset? You didn’t upset me Dear, I’m perfectly fine.” He said with a smile, pretending that his nose wasn’t red and that his skin on his left side wasn’t puffy from sobbing. “Take some deep breaths. Everything is fine.” Roman smiled widely. “Yes! That’s true my friend! And such a marvelous idea I might add!” He said, pushing down the fluttering in his chest. “Speaking of the guards, have you had any of them visit you as of late? I know they can wear you down from time to time and I want to make sure you’re alright.” He said, looking over at the man and smiling.

"What in the fuck are you talking about?" Remus spoke up, walking to Janus, "That was the exact opposite of fine, and you know it. Don't lie, Janus." He demanded, and he seemed serious. Patton shrugged, his gaze moving to the side, "It's been alright. They're sending in a lot of kiddos more than before, so it is a tad overwhelming, but I've been ok." He looked at Roman, "Have you told any new stories to the younger kids?"

Janus crossed one leg over the other and clenched his fists in his pants. “Remus, I’m perfectly fine. See?” He said and gave a large smile, even though his eyes seemed dull and empty and they still had a bit of the sickly glow to them, showing that he was scared. “Nothing happened dear. I-“ He looked Remus in his eyes and felt bad for trying to lie to him. He should have known Remus was going to ask questions. But, he didn’t want to seem pathetic. He kept looking in his friends eyes before he lowered his gaze to the right of him. “I’m fine.” he said, quietly, trying to make himself believe. Roman nodded and gave his hand a small squeeze to re-assure them. “Ah. I’m sorry they’re over working you my friend.” He said with a sad smile. When Patton asked about the kids he stiffened for a moment and snapped his head to the side, trying to ignore the ache in his chest. “Y-yeah! We um, told lots of stories. It was a lot of fun!” He said looking at his friend finally and hoping that the freckled man beside him didn’t hear the cracks in his voice.

Remus frowned at him, then turned to Weston, "You keep your mouth shut about that hunk of stone!" He demanded, Weston leaning back when he got a little close. "Is- is that what he got upset over?" Weston peeked at Janus, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know," He said a tad quieter. Remus walked to Janus, "Stop saying you're fine, because I know you aren’t." Patton looked at Roman and frowned, "You didn't see them, did you?" He asked. He turned away, but pulled their arms together closer. "Some scientists visit me and Emile.... they're pretty stressed out because of the amount of breaches and how many anomalies they have to keep track of... im sure you'll see them soon." He squeezed his hand.

Janus tensed slightly and narrowed his eyes at Remus. “He doesn’t know Remus, don’t smite him for asking a question.” He said and then looked at Weston. “It’s okay Weston, don’t worry about it.” He said. When Remus came over to him he looked like he wanted to cry, he felt raw at the moment. He sighed. “You’re right... I’m not..” He sighed and took a deep breath. “But I suppose I might as well tell you why..” He took a deep breath and shoved down the anxiety threatening to suffocate him. “Shortly after I arrived to the first facility about a month or so, they decided to cross test us. They wanted to see if I could control it with my ability.. So they sent in three D-class and myself.” He closed his eyes for a moment and shuddered, still hearing the one person’s screams in the back of his mind. “It didn’t end well. I turned away from it for one second.. and suddenly I was the last person in the room with it...” He shuddered again, rubbing his arms to comfort himself. “It’s a monster.” He said looking Weston directly in the eyes. Janus’ eyes were glowing a bit more, but it wasn’t anything like they had been when he had been on the floor panicking. He looked away and looked towards the right again. “It’s a monster” he repeated quietly to himself. Roman nodded sadly. “They weren’t allowed to come.. I got the news this morning..” He said with sadness coating his voice. Roman sighed and clenched his jaw. “Yeah..” He said, his voice strong with rage. It was Remus and that Damn snake that had been breaching constantly. They were the reason that Patton was so stressed and that he couldn’t see the children. He sighed heavily. “I hope I do..” He said and squeezed Pattons hand in return.

Weston wanted to be surprised, but he wasn't. This must've been a while ago, Peanut really isn't like that anymore. "It's terrifying, I know... a similar thing happened to me before... but, would you believe me if I said he changed? Peanut is nicer now, I'm sure he wouldn't hurt you... he hasn't hurt me." Weston tugged on his shirt more with anxiety. "I'm sorry, Roman, I'm sure you'll be able to see them soon, they're just busy." He said and squeezed his hand twice. "Would you like a cookie? Brownie? Anything?" He smiled at Roman.

Janus looked like he wanted to laugh. “That _Thing_ change? HA!” He said. And his eyes widened slightly before going narrow. “That thing will hurt anyone that gets close to it. It’s a soul-less object that has one objective. Murder.” He said coldly. Roman sighed. “Yeah. I really hope so.” He said sadly and squeezed Pattons hand with the same pattern. Roman looked at him with a smile. “No thank you Patton, but I appreciate it!” He said and then had a thought. “A-actually if you wouldn’t mind, do you think-“ And then anxiety came crashing down on him and he changed his mind. “N-never mind! It was just a silly idea.” He said, his cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

Weston almost thought he was gonna rip his shirt for how many directions he's been pulling it. "He _used_ to be... not anymore... I've um... hugged him a lot, and I've gotten very close to him, and I've even looked away from him a lot... he has changed. Is there any way I can prove it to you?" Patton looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Huh? What is it? You can always tell me! Are you feeling ok?" He asked, squeezing his hand again.

Janus quickly got out of his seat and walked over to Weston, and placed his hands gently over his. “Take some deep breaths for me please.” He said looking at him with a calm gentle expression. Janus was thinking about what he had said, and the thought made him panic but... Weston wasn’t lying. He genuinely thought that the creature was good. And that it wouldn’t hurt him. He waited for Weston to calm down a little bit before he told them his plan. Roman flushed. “Well um.. I was just wondering if maybe I could um.. tell you a story or two? If that’s alright.” Roman asked, looking down at his feet while he said it but he still squeezed the other man’s hand back.

Weston nodded quickly. Stupid anxiety, but he felt stupid for not being careful about what he said. He took a few deep breaths, needing Peanuts comfort. But, he forced himself to calm down, and it kind of worked. "I'm alright, don't worry," He said, and looked at Janus. Patton stopped walking and gasped happily, "Oh, kiddo! I'd love to hear your stories!" He went in front of Roman, taking both of his hands, "What stories will you share today?"

Janus took some deep breaths with him if he was being honest. “We can go see him..” He said, closing his eyes for a moment and fighting the panic deep inside of him. “But! Remus and I will be going with. _I_ will keep an eye on him so that he doesn’t hurt us, and Remus will come as backup. If I get one hint that he’s going to hurt any of us. Remus will warp us out Immediately. Is that understood?” He asked, looking at Weston sternly. But then he looked at Remus. “Only if you are okay with that dear.” He said to his friend. Roman smiled brighter than he had the entire walk and fought the urge to happy stim. “I’d love to tell you story’s about Dragons and native lands! And the Prince’s if that’s alright!” He said practically jumping in happiness.

Remus nodded, just hoping Janus was ok. Weston nodded as well, "Yeah, I understand," he said a tad nervously. He started to feel nervous with Janus so close to him since his trust issues were kicking in, "I will make sure he won't hurt us, ok?" "Yes please! Id love to hear!" He exclaimed happily, squeezing his hands harder. He loved to see Roman happy, it always made him happier.

Janus nodded and walked away from Weston, going over to Remus and spotting Stormcloud. He winced. He had forgotten about him for a bit. He put his hand on Remus’ shoulder and smiled before walking over to Stormcloud. “Would you mind staying here until we got back? Remus can summon you a game or something to keep you occupied if you wish.” He said, tugging on his glove nervously. He had met a really hot, stubborn, snarky man and then had a panic attack. Surely the man must have thought he was weak. Roman smiled and laughed. “Wonderful!” He said and he squeezed Patton’s hands. He then pulled him into a hug without thinking and spun him around twice before setting him back down and letting him go, his cheeks going red. “S-Sorry! I wasn’t thinking.” He said as he laughed nervously.

Stormcloud tapped his fingers together, "Can I just get some nail polish?" He asked. Remus zipped over, "Ooo, I love." He grinned, "Want black, like mine?" Remus showed off his black painted nails, and Stormcloud nodded. Remus summoned some black nail polish and set it in Stormclouds hands. Pattons face was pink when he put him down, but he laughed happily, "Thats ok! You're excited, and I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Janus smiled at him and then walked over to Weston. “The Warping will make you dizzy for a moment and it might make you nauseous, just a heads up.” He said, remembering when Remus warped him the first time and he tried to walk and ended up banging his head on a wall. The bruise had stayed for about a week. Roman’s face looked a little less red than a cherry and he smiled. “Oh! Shall we go to my room then? I can summon some bean bags for you!” He asked, and his eyes were shining with joy. He got to tell stories to one of the cutest members of the facility! This was a dream come true.

Weston nodded, "Thats ok." He smiled. He knew the feeling, but not warpping. Sometimes Peanut would teleport with him, and it was really dizzying. "Should we go then?" He asked kindly. Patton nodded, "Yes!" He let go one of his hands and walked with him again, but this time towards his cell.

Janus nodded. “Remus stop drooling over Stormcloud and get over here.” He said, not even having to look at Remus to know that’s what he was doing. He rolled his eyes fondly and tried to swallow down his fear. Roman smiled and walked after him, squeezing his hand for a moment every now and then and enjoying the comfortable silence until they got to his room.

Remus pecked Stormclouds lips -mostly plaitonically- and then zipped over to Janus. Stormcloud felt a soft blush form on his face from embarrasment, but he wiped his lips. Weston nodded to them both and Remus grabbed them both, and phased through the floor and in front of Peanuts cell, the doors half way open. Patton squeezed his hand back every time, and soon they made it to his cell. He allowed Roman in first, then himself.

Janus froze for a moment, letting the wave of dizziness wash over him, after that he immediately looked around for Peanut to see if he had escaped even though they were only in front of the door. He reached down and grabbed Remus’ hand impulsively. He was shaking and his eyes were glowing, but he could do this. He was a brave boi. Roman smiled and once he got in the room he created two bean bags. One with a light/baby blue coloring and the other with a true red coloring. “Is there anything you would like me to summon before we start?” He asked before practically skipping over to his bean bag and then sitting down with a large smile on his face. 

Remus held his hand back tightly. Weston took a moment to settle down from the dizziness before shaking his head and stepping towards the door and sliding through. His shirt made him look thicker, but he was insanely skinny. "Peanut?" he called out, and the door opened all the way, and Peanut was in the corner of the room. He smiled warmly. Patton walked over and plopped on top of the bean bag with a giggled, and cuddled it before looking up and shaking his head, "Not really! Please tell me the tale!" 

Janus looked at the door and moved it a bit so that he could get inside as well and when he saw Peanut his eyes started to glow sickly and his breathing quickened but he tried to stay calm enough so that he wouldn’t have a panic attack. Roman laughed at his friends silliness and looked at him with happiness in his eyes. *’God, why does he have to be so cute?’ he asked himself in his head before nodding. “Alright!” He said, smiling and waving his hands dramatically. “It all started in a small village long ago. Snow fell from the sky gently and the citizens played outside, the old, the young, the poor, the nobles, they all brought themselves together to play in the white powder. It was a peaceful time in the kingdom.” His smiled dropped and he looked more serious “But all that would change soon.” He said and then wove himself back into the story, describing the feasts and celebrations that the kingdom would have.

Weston peeked back at the duo, then at Peanut. Remus held Janus's hand tighter. Weston took a step closer to Peanut, but stopped walking when Peanut walked to him. Westons smile grew, and soon they embraced each other close. "Another breach is going on, why aren't you out of your cell?" Weston asked. Peanut tapped his back, "You were waiting for me? Aww, thats sweet." Weston smiled. Patton listened closely, slowly sitting up as he listened, amazed by the story and all the creatures and the kingdom itself. He was insanely intrigued, especially after hearing others problems so often, having this kind of relief was, well, relieving. 

Janus screamed when he moved and immediately started to back-track towards the door. “This isn’t right! I’m looking at it. IT SHOULDN”T BE MOVING” He screamed and he ended up pressing himself as tightly against the wall as he could, his eyes glowing a sickly neon glow, even brighter than before. Roman continued his story, using dramatic poses to amplify the proformance and every now and then he would accidentally summon one of the objects he was describing. such as a fruit or a sword, or even a new outfit for himself as he told the tale or the Evil king and how the Prince had to defeat him above all else, so that the man he loved, and his Kingdom could be freed. 

Weston quickly pulled away from Peanut, startled by Janus's reaction, and so was Remus. Remus ran to him, holding him, "Janus, Janus! Calm the fuck down! Breathe!" He demanded, holding him close. Patton loved every bit of it, and seemed even more interested when he would make some of the stuff a reality. It made it more amusing. He watched and listened closely and happily.

Janus’ eyes glew even brighter and he wrapped himself around his friend, tears streaming down the one side of his face. “Don’t hurt me please.. please..” He muttered, still looking directly at Peanut. But it wasn’t the peanut that he was seeing now. He was stuck in another flashback, remembering when he looked at the statue after the other three had been killed and begged it not to kill him until the security staff came and got him. Roman finished the story with a dramatic scene where the Prince declares his love for you young villager and they kiss sweetly and then watch the snow fall as the kingdom was once again freed. He smiled when he finished the story and looked at Patton. Completely un-aware that he had created a snow flurry cloud and it was sprinkling snow. 

Remus held him tighter, shushing and attempting to comfort him. Weston held Peanuts hand for comfort, and Peanut pulled him into a hug from behind. "It won't do anything, I promise, I won't let it near you." Remus said gently, almost right into his ear. Patton sat up all the way and clapped with a few cheers. "That was amazing! I loved it all! I loved the characters, and how you described them or made the objects! And oh, you looked so happy telling the story, it was so adorable!" He giggled happily, feeling a bit cold from the snow, but he didn't mind.

Janus kept crying for a moment but then started to come out of it slowly. As he did he started going limp in Remus’ arms. Then when he was completely out of it he gripped Remus as tight as he could and he whimpered in fear, still keeping his eyes on the statue. Roman smiled and bowed slightly. “Thank you my friend!” And he laughed, loving how responsive Patton was to his story’s. he felt his cheeks go red and the butterflies come back but this time he embraced them. “Thank you, I’m glad you enjoyed the story!” He said and then a snowflake landed on his nose and he scrunched up his nose for a moment before looking up. “Oh dear! I didn’t mean to summon the snow!” He said and he waved his hand and all the objects he made appear during the story vanished. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry about that.” He said, laughing nervously. “Oh! You’re cold! Here!” He said, and he summoned a white jacket for him.

Remus held him close. It was quiet, and Weston didn't realize how hard he was gripping onto Peanut out of anxiety. The last time he gripped this hard was when they were running away. Peanut did remember this SCP though. He was trying to do something to him, but he felt bothered, and needed to get the others out first before he could get that SCP, but much like 682, he doesn't have to blink, which annoyed him a lot since he liked playing games, but when it wasn't getting anywhere, he's almost tempted to just move. But, now they know, and Weston has known for a while. Peanut knows better now anyway, and Weston seems healthy and unharmed, which was a plus for those two. Patton took the jacket and slid it on with a smile, "It’s ok! I loved it all! I'm so glad you got to tell me that, it was so much fun!" He smiled and sat properly on the chair, his knees to his chest, but he was still smiling bright.

Janus stared at Peanut, his eyes glowing sickly. “Okay, you got to see it. It didn’t hurt you, can we go now?” He asked, his breath shakey and his voice cracking in several places. He was absolutely terrified. And he was gripping Remus like a life line. Like if he let go he would shatter into pieces. Roman smiled and tried to ignore how cute he looked in the jacket he made for him. “I’m so glad you enjoyed it!” He said and he got up from his bean bag and stretched some, making sure to work out the tense muscles. After he did he sat back down, but the movement jolted the bean bag and it moved directly next to Patton. He blushed and started stuttering out an apology.

Remus nodded, "Yes, _let's go._ " Remus spoke through his teeth. He felt so bad taking Janus here. Weston wanted to protest and stay with Peanut. He sighed, and went to move, but Peanut wouldn't let him go, he just shoved his back into his chest, "Peanut-" Weston was cut off. "Fine, _we'll_ leave then." Remus said, and without giving anyone a chance to speak or even move, Remus phased through the floor once more. Patton watched Roman, but jumped with surprise when he landed next to him. Patton laughed, "Aw kiddo, if you wanted a hug, you could've just said so!" Patton said, and wrapped his arms around him happily. He was still kind of cold, and Roman was warm, "Ooo, you’re warm..." Patton said and slightly nuzzled his cold cheek on his shoulder.

Janus sobbed in the crook of Remus’ neck when they got back to his cell. For multiple reasons. The fear of seeing that nightmare again, the feeling of being weak, leaving Weston with it, everything collapsed inside of him and he just latched on to his friend and sobbed. Roman stopped what he was saying when Patton hugged him. He wasn’t going to say no! So he gently wrapped his arms around the other and smiled. This was nice. He laughed at Patton’s reaction. “Yeah, I have a higher body temperature than most people.” He said and moved one of his hands to gently draw shapes on the others back, hoping he wasn’t overstepping

Remus held him closer, letting him cry. He felt so bad. Stormcloud was in the middle of doing his nails, but he stopped and crawled over to the duo slowly. Remus didn't growl at him, so he must be ok. He sat next to Janus and Remus, and watched. He didn't really know how to comfort others, so he just, sat there. "Thats so cool." Patton said, and snuggled a little closer to him. He was very warm, like a human blanket almost. Or thats what he thought. His back arched very slightly when he traced his back, but he wasn't complaining, he really liked it. 

Janus stopped crying after a while. And just held on to Remus for a little bit longer. “Can we cuddle on the bed?” He asked quietly. Sounding weak and fragile. He really hoped Remus would say yes, but if he said no then that was perfectly fine. Roman continued hugging him, enjoying the closeness that he got. He really wanted to kiss him- WAIT- Where in hell did that thought come from! He didn’t want to Kiss Patton, sure he was a close friend of his but he didn’t, he couldn’t.... Oh shit he had a huge fucking crush.

Remus nodded and carried him carefully, then laid him down on the bed and climbed next to him, and held him close, pressing his head onto his chest. Patton smiled more, resting his forehead in the crook of his neck now, which seemed like one of the warmer spots, and he enjoyed it. So he stayed like that, and relaxed.

Janus curled up next to him and then looked at Stormcloud. “You can join if you want, but you don’t have to..” He said quietly, just trying to focus on clearing his mind and breathing. Roman was blushing, he knew he was blushing, because he could feel the blush all the way down to his chest. And he despised it. He had a crush on the one man that was far too good for him. And he had no idea what to do. So he sat there and held him, hoping the other wouldn’t notice any changes. 

Stormcloud didn't know what to do, or how to cuddle, but before he could say anything, Remus held his hand out and signaled for him to come over. This man was the only one Janus had touched in a positive way, so he knew he could be at least a little bit of help. Stormcloud didn't want to die, so out of fear he just nodded and walked over, laying down with them. Patton did feel him get warmer, so he thought he was becoming too warm, "Am I making you hotter, Roman?" He asked, _'Hotter than you already are?'_ he thought to himself, and choked on his saliva, turning away and coughing.

Janus snuggled up with both of them and smiled, feeling content. This.. this was nice. He didn’t want this peace to end. And for a moment his mind wandered. He wasn’t a freak in a super death facility. He was some guy who was hanging with a really cute guy and his best friend and they were cuddling. For a moment, the world around him fell away. Roman blushed even harder at that, taking it the wrong way almost immediately, Years of living with Remus will do that too you. After Patton pulled away and started coughing, he rubbed his back soothingly. “Are you alright?” He asked him, placing his other hand on his arm and looking at the other man concerned. 

Stormcloud slowly eased into the cuddle, wondering if he was doing it right, or if there even was a right way to do it, he didn't know, but he always worried about everything. So, he just leaned more on Janus, trying to not over think everything. Patton soon finished coughing with a red face, and laughed nervously, "I-I’m fine! I just choked on my siliva by accident!" He stated, and looked at Roman, his face only growing warmer.

Janus laced his fingers with both of the men and rubbed his thumb, trying to comfort Virgil as he could practically feel the anxiety. “Thank you both. This has helped a bit.” He opened his eyes and then placed a small kiss to Virgil’s cheek before doing the same to Remus and laying back down, closing his eyes and thinking about how calm he felt. Roman smiled warmly at him. “Ah! Alright.” He said looking at Patton kindly and then tilting his head to the side. “You look rather warm my friend are you sure you’re alright? I can lower the temperature in the room if you would like.” He said, still rubbing circles on the other.

Virgil wanted to wipe away the kiss, but at the same time didn't. He watched Remus place a kiss on Janus's cheek as well. Maybe they just did it so often that it became a friend thing. Remus snuggled him closer, and Virgil was starting to calm down. Patton shook his head, "No it's ok! I'm just warm because of you." He paused, "Wait, no, it's because you're hotter than n-" he felt his face go hotter, "WAIT- poor choice of words- warm, you're warm! Body temperature!" He let out a small noise and covered his face, somehow blushing even more. 

Janus loved the feeling of being warm, as he was cold blooded, so the fact that he was surrounded by warmth made him tired. He yawned and bleeped with his snake tongue, and then smiled and snuggled closer to the other two, quickly falling asleep. Roman smiled lovingly at him though his entire explanation and cooed at him when he was finished, and put his hands on his shoulders and spoke softly. “hey, It’s okay! I completely understand.” He said, moving his thumbs in circles on his shoulders to comfort him.

Remus played with his hair, watching him fall asleep. It was nice that he was calmed down, and he did panic a lot today, so sleep is good. He did want to beat the fuck out of that Weston guy, though. He was still pretty angry at him. But, for now, he focused on Janus. Patton took his hands away with a shy giggle and nodded, setting his hands on Romans sides instead, "Sorry, I'm not usually like this!" He exclaimed.

Janus bleeped again in his sleep, letting out quiet hissing sounds that were his versions of snores. Roman smiled at him. “No, No! It’s quite alright!” He said, trying not to let the implications of that sink too far into his brain.

Remus snuggled up to him more, and decided to sleep with him. So that's what he did. Stormcloud didnt exactly feel comfortable, so he just laid there and stayed awake. Patton smiled at him, showing his teeth, looking all cute. "Ok!" He leaned on him again, wrapping his arms around his waist. He hoped this was ok

Janus moved a little bit and ended up laying his head on Stormclouds chest. He was warm. And he bleeped again. Roman was not blushing- Roman was not blushing- Roman was- oh dear god his entire face was red. This man was so cute and the urge to kiss him had never been stronger. But he knew that the other man was just being kind. There was no way this adorable, kind, wonderful, compassionate, amazing, beautiful man could like him in the way he did.

Stormcloud couldn't help but fluster up at the action. Well... maybe just a small nao wouldn't hurt. Would it? He slowly shut his, moving closer to Janus. Patton moved his head a little, faintly hearing Romans heartbeat. "Are you ok, Roman? Your heart is beating fast." He said gently, and looked up, his chin resting on his chest. 

Roman tensed for a moment. “Y-yeah! Just thinking about stories! And adventure! You know” He said trying his best to not think about kissing Patton, thought his eyes did flicker to his lips a few times. He hoped Patton wouldn’t notice.

Patton could feel his tension, and grew a tad worried. Practically being a therapist, and holding a lot of people gave him a lot of experience, "Are yoy sure? You seem tense," he said, starting to rub his sides in a -hopefully- comforting way.

Roman smiled at him and nodded, shivering at the slight sensation. It had been so long since he had someone hold him and it felt really nice. “Y-Yeah. I’m fine Pat. Don’t worry.” He hoped he bought it. 

"You seem unsure, I dunno, maybe its just me... I just care about you a lot, I wanna make sure you're ok." He smiled, hoping his face died down from its red color, but unfortunately it didn't. 

Roman tensed a little again. “No! I’m fine, I’m more than fine! You make me feel amazing! SHoot- that’s not what I- Really nice. No that doesn’t work either, noo what’s the word. HAPPY you make me happy!” He finished with a nervous smile and put his hands over his face, he could f e e l the red covering his entire face.

Patton smiled sweetly, "Aww, you make me feel happy too!" He moved his hands up to his shoulders a little closer to his face. He did what Patton did... was that a sign, or was he over thinking it?

Roman peaked out from his fingers and then immediately closed them again. This man was too cute and it was going to kill him-

"Roman, are you sure you're ok? You're hiding from me!" He exclaimed, and rubbed his thumbs on Romans shoulders.

Roman most certainly did not squeak like a small embarrassed mouse. Not at all no- yeah he totally did. He squeaked and then blushed even harder, because he was Gay panicking and couldn’t form words.

Patton felt his face grow warmer, "Roman! Did you just squeak! That was so cute!" He exclaimed and giggled. He wanted to just kiss Roman he was so adorable! He continued to watch him happily.

“No.” He squeaked out and regretted it. Then he removed his hands from his face, looked Patton dead in the eyes and said “I did not squeak and I am not blushing.” Even though he could probably cook an egg with how hot his face was, and he knew for a fact that he had squeaked not once, but twice.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked with a small giggle in between. "Are you ok?" He moved his palms around his shoulders instead.

“Perfectly fine.” He squeaked out. “And I am _not_ blushing!” He said pouting slightly. 

Patton nuzzled him when he pouted, "But your face is red! And you usually say you aren't doing things when you actually are!" 

Roman squeaked again. “Stop being so cute I’m trying _not_ to kiss you!* He said pouting again, but then froze and went stiff like a bucket of ice cold water had been thrown on him. He started to pale. “I.. I didn’t, I mean. I’m sorry, I’ll just..” He said and then scooted away from Patton, waiting for the man to leave. 

Patton froze with Roman when he said that. ' _Kiss me?_ ' He thought, but snapped back to reality when Roman scooted away. Patton immediately scooted back to him, and threw himself onto him with a happy squeal, "Oh, Roman!" He exclaimed with joy, and grabbed Romans cheeks, pressing their lips together. It only lasted for a few seconds before Patton pulled away with embarrassment. "S-sorry! My excitement got the best of me!"

Roman was shocked, he thought that Patton would leave, not _kiss_ him. But he wasn’t complaining, he wrapped his arms around his back and pulled him closer “No, no! It’s okay! “ He said, his face red and his eyes slightly glossy. “I just... I didn’t think you would like me like.. that.” He said looking down slightly. He then looked back up and his eyes were filled with worry. “D-do you?” He asked softly, waiting for the rejection.

"Roman, sometimes you're so silly. Why would I kiss you if I didn't like you like that?" He questioned with a laugh, and nuzzled their faces together, then resumed the kiss with a smile, pulling him close.

Roman wrapped his arms around him tighter and made shapes with his fingers on Patton’s back. He had been very popular with the men when he was out in the real world so he knew what he was doing. He quickly took control of the pace of the kiss and made sure they didn’t go too fast. Despite the fact that his head was fuzzy and he thought he had fallen asleep, he was actually pretty good at keeping the kiss simple. 

Patton honestly had no idea what he was doing, so he just copied Roman. He only knew how to slightly kiss because of the books he's read and the movies he watched before he was sent here, but he just moved his arms around his neck, pulling him close. He felt brain dead and almost floaty, but he didn't mind one bit.

Roman moved his arm so that he could cup Patton’s face and gently brush his thumb across it and he put his other hand on his waist and moved his thumb where his hip was. This was nice, he felt love swirling through his veins and he didn’t want to be anywhere else, except with this man.

Patton loved the small things he did, it made him feel so special, and he felt blessed knowing that he was finally with Roman, and now they can be a couple! He just only hoped that if the council found out, they wouldn't try to deny it.

Roman gently pulled himself away from the other’s lips even though it pained him to do so, he could kiss him for all eternity if he was being honest. His lips were soft even though they were chapped and he fit perfectly in his arms. He didn’t want it to end, but he didn’t want them to go too fast. “Perhaps.” He said, his breath shakey. Not from the fact that he couldn’t breathe during the kiss. [because fan fiction is a fucking lie and you 1000% can breathe when you’re kissing someone] but because of how awe struck he was by the Curly-haired cutey in his arms. “Perhaps we should slow down. I don’t want to go too fast.” He said, smiling gently and hoping his expressions showed just how much he cared about this man. 

Patton almost wanted to just go back in and kiss him, but he listened to his boyfriend, taking a few deep breaths as well, and nodded. He pecked his cheek, then cuddled up to him, "I get that." He smiled happily. 

Roman smiled and sighed in contentment as his heart beat quickly in his chest. He felt so amazing and dare he say, complete. “But wait, there’s something I want to show you real quick.” He said smiling. 

Patton quickly looked up and cocked his head to the side, "Oh? What is it?" He asked sweetly. He slid his hands down to Romans's sides.

Roman took his face in both his hands “Well not really show.. but do, I mean. I’m just going to do it.” He stuttered out and then proceeded to kiss everywhere that he could see freckles. Janus was warm, he snuggled closer to the body that was closest and bleeped happily. This was nice. He could feel a body behind him and he moved his thumb to rub the arm. He was still half-asleep and he didn’t want to wake up. Not from this cocoon of happiness and warmth.

Patton gasped, but then giggled, and the giggles quickly turned into laughter. He moved his hands to Romans chest, moving his face a little as Roman kissed all around his face. Remus was snoring. Not loudly, but not exactly quietly either, but it was pretty normal to Janus. Virgil on the other hand had been awake for about ten minutes. He had fallen asleep and it startled him at first, but he almost wanted to fall back asleep, but it didn't seem like it was possible because of Remus's snores.

Roman laughed as well, enjoying the serotonin that flooded his body. After he was done kissing his freckles his placed one kiss on his lips and then pulled away. A large smile on his face. Janus curled up a little closer to Virgil, he was really warm. And he felt Remus shift behind him. Unfortunately, he couldn’t seem to fall back asleep and he sighed. [more like hissed] and then he yawned he moved his head and then froze for a second. He could hear Remus snoring behind him, [which was common since he liked to be the big spoon] but then... who was he laying on? He lifted his head slightly and saw that it was Stormcloud and he let out a sigh of relief. “Did Remus keep you awake?” He asked whispering.

Patton was still giggling, even after he stopped. He then laid on him, wrapping his arms tight around him. He was so happy they're together now, beyond happy actually. He could just scream with joy. Virgil jumped a tad at the hiss and when he spoke, but nodded, "Yeah... he's kinda loud." He whispered as well. He wasn't used to sleeping with other people, but the cuddle session felt nice.

Roman held him close in his arms, never wanting the feeling to end. Who needed Patton's happy cookies when he had Patton? Janus nodded, “yeah, he is.” He said, smiling. “Did you get any rest?" he asked And then yawned again, and then he bleeped, but the end of his tongue stayed trapped between his lips and he didn’t notice. It was something Remus always teased him for, saying that it made him look cute. But he never noticed it till he either started talking again or someone pointed it out.

Patton nuzzled his chest gently, not able to explain how happy he is. He could just hold him forever. Virgil noticed his tongue and didn't even notice the small blush that spread across his face. It was cute. Was he doing that on purpose? "Um, yeah, I did," he said and shifted slightly, just to get a little more comfortable.

Roman squeezed him for a moment and just held him, this was extremely nice. He could do this fore- He could hear boots heading south of them and he knew they were going to get Remus, he tensed for a moment but once he realized that he and Patton were not going to be disturbed he relaxed again. Janus smiled at him and nodded. “Good.” He said a bit slurred and he realized that his tongue had been caught between his lips again. “Ignore that,” he said as his face went red and he buried his face in Stormclouds chest. He sighed in contentment, this was so nice. He didn’t want to get up for the next hundred years. And he groaned softly when he heard the sound of boots heading towards the door, but then once he heard Remus snore again he smiled and looked at Virgil. “Don’t worry, pretend to be asleep.” He said and then he laid his head back down and closed his eyes. the door opened with a familiar hiss and he could hear the guard step inside “SCP-936-“ The guard cut himself off once he saw the three on the bed together and he turned around and walked out. He remembered what happened to Jessica and Larry when they tried to break up a cuddle session between SCP-9364-1 and SCP-9447. He shook his head, he was not dealing with that today. And with that, he closed the door.

Virgil closed his eyes, slightly tensing up at the sound of the door and guard, but he seemed to shut up immediately and leave. Once he was gone, Virgil opened his eyes and looked at Janus, "He... left pretty quickly, he didn't even try to wake us up?" He questioned, which was odd. When he slept in, they'd throw him off the bed and demand him to get up. Was it because they were more dangerous?

Janus didn’t open his eyes or move, but he yawned again and then answered. “They caught Remus and I cuddling once and pulled us apart and woke him up. He broke their bones, beat them to death with his morning star and ripped them into shreds, and then threw their corpses at the rest of the guards. They know not to wake up Remus anymore.” He said, sighing contently. “He’s pretty irritated when he gets interrupted from sleep and..” he trailed off and cleared his throat. “Other things.” He said, hoping that Stormcloud would understand and that he wouldn’t have to explain the time they caught Remus jacking off in one of the hallways and he beat four guards and killed two of them butt ass naked. 

Virgil was quite surprised at what Remus could do and pretty bothered, and almost uncomfortable, but he just nodded slowly, "I don't think I'd want to wake him up either." He said slowly, then understood what he meant by other things. He wasn't aware the SCP’s could do such a thing, but everything here was filled with surprises. 

Janus nodded as much as he could as his head was on his chest, he then turned to look at him. “You don’t need to worry though. He won’t harm you in any way.” He said smiling.

"Well, that's comforting to know..." he said, trying not to sound sarcastic because he wasn't being sarcastic, but when he was nervous it just kinda happened. "I-I don't mean that sarcastically, sorry if it sounded like it."

Janus kissed him on the nose, something he was used to doing when Remus started to ramble. “It’s fine dear. I understand.” He said and he smiled. He could feel Remus shift behind him and he wasn’t sure if he was awake or just moving. But regardless he kept looking into Virgil’s eyes. “You have a slight bit of heterochromia.” He said, slightly shocked. “You have a part of your Left eye that’s brown, even though your eyes are a stunning sapphire blue. How interesting.” He said, curiously filling his eyes. 

Virgil was caught off some guard with the kiss on the nose. He had to get used to that. But, his eyes looked away, and he was filled with embarrassment, "Eh... yeah... it's only noticeable in certain lighting. Is it really that fascinating?" He asked in a slight sassy manner.

Janus rolled his eyes fondly. “As someone who has heterochromia... Well, in a way. Yes, it’s always nice to find somebody like myself, even if it’s just a fraction. Plus.” He said as he brushed Stormcloud’s hair out of his eyes and smiled, “Your gaze is captivating.” He purred and then kissed his cheek and laid his head back down on his chest and moving his arm back where it was. 

Virgil grit his teeth at the last part, making a small noise, his heart fluttering, and it felt odd. He really couldn't tell if Janus was being platonic or not, and it was throwing him off. He didn't know what to say, so he just moved closer to him. Someone from behind then squeezed Janus's ass.

Janus squeaked “Remus!” He growled out. “What have I told you about that?” He said burying his face in Virgil’s chest and sighing.

"Awwww it's so tempting though! Anyway good morning." He grinned and slid his hand to Janus's side. Virgil hoped Remus wasn't bothering Janus too much, which was a weird thought. Why was he thinking that? He just let Janus cuddle him.

Janus sighed “Good morning dear. The guards are outside the door, waiting for you to wake up. Just so you’re aware.” He said and then sat up from where he was on the bed. “As much as I _despise_ getting up, if I lay there any longer I will fall asleep. You know how I get when I get Hot.” He said turning to look at Remus. He was so calm that he didn’t even realize how easily Remus could twist his words. He then stretched and got off of the bed, walking over to his mirrors and taking his caplet off, and un-buttoning the first three-button, latch, things on his shirt.

"Yeah, you're always hot, so of course I'd know. But hot? Ooo, you can get frisky." He sat up with a wink and smile. "But, fuck the guards. I'm gonna go see the hottest person in this facility." He stood up, stretching for a good five seconds before forming his morning star and leaning on the handle whilst the top was on the floor. "I will come back here again. I can't resist my little J-anus." He moved his hips as he leaned on his weapon. Virgil sat up, yawning and stretching himself. He hasn't slept that comfortably in... ever.

Janus groaned and rolled his eyes at the comment. “Never should have said that.” He muttered. “Have fun with Logan! And remember to only _knock_ the guards out, Don’t ‘Vibe check’ them as you say. Stormcloud and I will stay here for now.” He said while he adjusted his hair in the mirror. Completely forgetting that earlier he had given Remus the idea to kidnap Logan. He looked over at Virgil and smiled. “Unless you want to go back to the D-class area?” He asked, mostly teasing. But, he wouldn’t blame the man if he wanted to be as far away from both of them as possible.

Remus stood straight, swinging his weapon into his hands, and smiled wide. "I'll make sure to vibe check them softly!" He exclaimed and ran straight through the door, and there was screaming and gun shots that went quiet in a few seconds. Virgil flinched at the noises, but looked back at Janus, "I... think I'll stay here." Virgil said and moved his feet to hang over the bed. He found comfort in this SCP. It was odd.

Janus pressed his head against the mirror with a thud. He didn’t know if he should laugh or contemplate why he was friends with the man in the first place. So, he sighed. Deeply. He then looked over at Stormcloud. “Good choice.” He said moving his hand to hide his giggle. “Remus can be... Well, Remus. But he’s good at heart.” He said walking over to Virgil and sitting down on the other side of the bed.

"Yeah, I can see he is... I guess he just likes to cause trouble and be... Remus?" He asked and looked over at Janus. He wondered why he was friends with him, but at the same time, the way Remus comforted him earlier was probably not common, so it meant a lot.

Janus nodded and smiled fondly. “Yeah... He’s just... Remus.” He laughed. “Not very many words can describe that amount of chaos.” He said with a smile. “I apologize.” He said after the room had gotten quiet, and he started to fiddle with his gloves. “For losing my cool in front of you like that not once... but twice. It isn’t a normal occurrence at all. I’m normally not that..” He paused and looked down at the bed, sighing. “I’m normally not that weak.” He looked back at Virgil and he straightened his posture. “However, I _can_ understand if my actions would cause you to think lower of me, or that I’m less threatening. But.” He said, his voice growing slightly colder. “Use my panic against me and you will regret it.” He said, making sure that the other man understood that just because he could be a piss baby did not mean that he took shit.

Virgil looked at him, but felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise, "I-I don't know why I'd do that anyway," he laughed awkwardly, then rubbed his hands together nervously, "Look you don't need to apologize for that alright? I don't think you're weak just from a panic attack, we all have things we panic about, and if that... thing, is enough to get _you_ scared, then I'll know to stay away from it. I mean, I'm not exactly sure what it looks like, but I'll keep track of the code name or whatever." Remus was skipping down the hall, his morning star covered in blood, and so was his clothes. He may have underestimated his 'softness', but he didn't really care. He was happy and excited to meet his favorite person in the facility. Logan! He heard an announcement go off that one of the SCP's got contained, and they were still looking for him. Eh, they'll find him soon enough, but he isn't gonna let them just take him.

Janus let his posture relax and he smiled at him, a drastic change from how he looked a second ago. And he scooted closer and put one of his hands over Virgil’s. “Thank you, dear.” He said, smiling. “And I’ll keep you safe from it. If I hear that it’s breached I will grab Remus and have him take me to you. You’re one of the good people that’s left in this polluted world and with your race being so small, I’ll do all that I can to protect you.” He said his eyes glowing slightly. “I promise.” He finished and then lifted up the other hand to place a kiss on his knuckle. And he smiled, the glow receding back to how it usually was. Logan was slightly concerned for his Co-worker. Remy had been uncharacteristically quiet ever since his interrogation after he broke countless rules. He suppose that was to be accepted but it was still unnerving with how quiet the man was. He longed to comfort him. He shook that thought out of his head. Remy knew what he did and he was paying the price for it. If that made him slightly quieter then so be it. It saved him from having headaches. 

Virgil let him kiss his knuckle, though his hand formed goosebumps when he did so, and it flinched, but he didn't fight it. "Yeah... that sounds fine." He said, slightly staring at his eyes. Even though it was a bit nerve-wracking at what he could do, he did like it. He found it really pretty. He blinked a few times and looked away. Remus poked his head through a few walls, then found the room Logan was in. He grinned happily and stepped out of the wall behind him quietly. He sneaked over to him, then grabbed Logan's waist, "Gotcha!" He exclaimed, then went through the floor and into a random, empty room.

Janus smiled at the other. “You know,” He said lowering his voice to a more suggestive tone. “We’ve both alone.. on a bed... No one around to say anything. That can be taken into a.. interesting context Don’t you think?” He asked. He wasn’t going to do anything with Virgil, but he really wanted to see the pale man turn bright red. He thought the sight would be cute and amusing. Remy turned to look at Logan and sighed, he wanted to talk to him but he figured Logan didn’t want to, he never did. So he just looked at the person he considered his friend and picked at his nails and then he heard Remus. “Huh?” He said before paling when Remus snatched Logan. “Gurl?” He asked quietly. “GURL!?” He screamed and then started to look around. Logan had just been snatched by the duke. “Oh lawd this will not end well.” He said and then let his head fall onto the table. Logan didn’t even have any time to react. He had felt hands on his waist, heard something in the background, and was then pulled somewhere by something. He paled and hoped that it wasn’t anything that would kill him outright. A wave of dizziness washed over him but it quickly left. “Whomever you are, please let go of me and Return me to the location I was at previously.” He said in his cold, commanding, ‘science’ voice.

Virgil perked up, looking at Janus. He tried to fight the urge, but his face slowly grew red. His mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out besides a few strained noises. After a second of that, the only words he could muster out was, " _Excuse me?_ " in a very surprised and confused tone. Remus stayed quiet, and giggled. He set his hands under Logans glasses, and covered his eyes, leaning in close to his ear, "Guess who?" He said gently in a sing-song voice. 

Janus absolutely cackled. He almost fell off the bed with how hard he started laughing. When he was done laughing, he looked over at him and looked him up and down winking. “Red’s a good color on you doll.” He said before throwing himself into another laughing fit. Logan tensed when his sight was removed but guessed the voice almost immediately after he spoke. “SCP-9364-1,” He said with a slight growl to his voice. “Remove your hands from my person, give me back my spectacles and return me to where I was before.” He said calmly and sighed in frustration. He would have never thought that Remus would kidnap him.

Virgil watched him laugh, but once Janus talked about color, he touched his cheek, feeling how warm it was. He gasped, then covered his face with his hands, blushing even more. He was so embarrassed right now. Remus whined, "Oh, Logy... can't you ever speak without using big words?" He asked and removed his hands, but going right in front of him. He grabbed Logan's hips, and moved him close, then wrapped his arms around them. "You don't _always_ have to look good in front of others, because you already do. Besides, we're alone."

Janus coo’d at him and scooted closer, making his hands loosely in his and pulling them away from his face. “Don’t cover your stunning face my dear, I was just teasing you.” He said smiling at him gently. Logan stiffened, but relaxed when Remus moved away from him, however he sighed when Remus pulled him to his front. “SCP-9364-1. Remove yourself from my person. This is a completely un-professional situation and I will not engage in it.” He said squinting slightly because he couldn’t see. Damn his father for making his robot eye have the same biochemical structure as his other eye so that his eyesight would be the same, even with the piece of machinery that could perfect his vision.

Virgils cheeks were still red, but his gaze wasn't on Janus. He stuck his tongue out, not at him, but just something he'd do when he's embarrassed. Remus put Logans glasses on, and let out an 'ooo', then turned to Logan, "Do the glasses make me look smart?" He asked, leaning in closer to Logan, smiling.

Janus smiled at him and chuckled before booping him on the nose, it was something Remus used to do a lot and he figured Virgil might enjoy it as well. Logan glared at him. “SCP-9364-1. Return my glasses to me, let me go, and return me to my original location.” He said, starting to get frustrated. He then sighed. “What do you want?” He asked, looking at him the best he could without his glasses.

Virgil squeezed his eyes closed when Janus did that, but retracted his tongue and looked at Janus. Not exactly in the eyes, but just at him. He very slowly repeated the action to Janus, booping him slowly on the nose. Remus let out a long sigh, mixed with a groan. He gave his glasses back, putting them on Logan, then he showed a softer smile. It didn't look insane, or uncomfortable. It looked genuine. "Just wanted to be with my favorite person in this damned facility. Honestly I only get to be alone with you so often. Janus is fun but, he's latched onto this other kid." He shrugged.

Janus scrunched up his nose and his tongue slithered out of his mouth in a cute little hiss. He slapped his hand over his mouth as the left side of his face turned red. “You saw nothing!” He said, the words muffled behind his glove. Logan rose one eyebrow. “I ask again. Why am I here? Do you and your favorite person play to torment me or something?” He asked, completely confused why Remus wanted _him_ here “w-wait. Me?” He asked once he heard it. “I-I... I don’t understand.” He stuttered out, looking more confused by the second. 

Virgil let out a soft gasp, "Oh man that was actually kinda cute." He blurted out, then perked up, "Wait- no- I didn't see anything." He turned away, his blush only returning. Remus looked at him like he was stupid. "Really? You _don't_ understand? Why do you think I'm always bothering you! Damn, I knew you were oblivious sometimes, but I didn't think you were _this_ oblivous!" He let out a small scoff, "Logan you're like, the only mortal I can stand. Like, I like everything about you."

Janus blushed and grumbled under his breath. Curse his snake side bleeping at the worst possible time. “You saw nothing” he hissed out, pretending the left side of his face wasn’t bright cherry red. Logan’s eye twitched. “I was under the impression that when someone mocked someone and followed them around that they were attempting to bully them. Excuse me for not having the correct data information” he said harshly. He hated when his software didn’t download the proper information it always made him feel stupid.. and he hated feeling stupid. But he froze when Remus said the last sentence. “You... like.. me?” He asked _extremely_ confused. “SCP-9364-1? I don’t understand. Aren’t you supposed to despise me? I’m everything you're supposed to despise. My software says so.” He said, sounding lost the more he spoke. He didn’t understand how his calculations could have been so.. off. His head was tilted to the side slightly, and if you listened closely enough you could hear the literal gears turning in his head as he pondered this. “May you explain why you ‘like’ me so that I can download the information?” He asked.

Virgil nodded, though he couldn't help but replay the sight in his head. It was pretty cute. Sometimes Remus forgets that Logan is part robot, but when he starts talking like this, he remembers. "Logy, not _all_ SCP's here hate you guys, or some shit. We have personality too, we were things before we were brought here." Remus clicked his tongue, "But, y’know, if I didn't like you, you'd be dead right now. I guess that's something you can download in that brain of yours." He tapped the side of Logan's head. "And to be honest? I dunno why I like you. I mean, you're incredibly sexy, and by God I mean that, but there's something else about you that just... grabs my attention," he pulled Logan's hips more towards him, but for once, not in a sexual manner. "you make me feel a certain way, Logan. Some of it isn't sexual either. There's something about you that makes me wanna... hold you, get to know you. I want to know you more than just what persona you hide behind because I think there is someone else behind those cold, robot eyes. You're just hiding it." 

Janus glared at him playfully. “Lay down and cuddle me. I’m going back to sleep.” He said and he laid down on his back, holding his arms up so Virgil could snuggle next to him and lay his head on his chest. There was a clicking sound and a very small beep that rang in Logan’s ear and made him wince. He hated when his programming glitched. It was really uncomfortable. But when he focused back on Remus he nodded at what he said, filed it in his brain and nodded once more before saying “download completed” in an toneless voice. Logan blinked repeatedly and tilted his head to the side when Remus talked about the things he liked about him. He sounded... fond. “You wish to restrain me, conversate with me, and learn about my programming?” He asked softly, not fully understanding but not wanting to ask more questions and seem like an idiot. He could feel that his cheeks had gotten warmer, but he chalked it up to his software heating up more than it usually did, due to the flow of new information. Logan raises an eyebrow. “Of course I would hide my skeletal and muscular system. Not only would that kill me, but even if I managed to survive it would make me unsightly to the point that my co-workers would refuse to work with me, more than they already do and thus make my job harder.” He said, his eye twitching when he realized he couldn’t reach up and ‘fix’ his tie.

Virgil nodded and laid down slowly with him, going into his embrace, and cuddling next to him. He was still pretty hesitant on him, but was starting to warm up. Remus let go of him, took a few steps back, fromed his morning star and inhale deeply, before yelling and slamming it into a nearby table, breaking it instantly. He dropped his weapon with a laugh, and turned to face Logan and inhaled sharply through his teeth, "Logan, God i hate to say it, but you are pretty dumb with this!" He spoke with a laugh, then stood straight, running his hand through his hair, and sighed. "I dont want to know your programing, I want to know _you_ , who _you_ are. Your dreams, your hobbies, what you enjoy to talk about, what you read, watch, what things you just find interesting! And that's not what I meant by someone else! I meant that you're hiding your true, human feelings for this..." he let out a small groan, looking Logan up and down, "...literal robot personality." He shrugged, "I know it isn't you. You're part human as well, so wouldn't it be nice to act like one? At least just a tad? And not physically, but mentally, like relaxing yourself. You're always so uptight and whatever. I get its professional, ooh, ahh, look I'm the man who's a perfectionist." He said in a slight mocking tone, "But you don't always have to be! On break, or even alone, or with me, just be you! I dunno what this facility has done, or if you just grew up like that, but, I know... _this_ , isn't _you_."

Janus smiled and closed his eyes, scooting closer to the warmth and yawning. “You’re.. really warm.” He said, bleeping and then quickly falling asleep. Logan flinched at the display, his breath catching in his throat. he could feel his heart racing in his chest and he reached up and shakily fiddled with his tie. “I-“ He struggled to say something. He wanted to get up and pull Remus into a hug, run his fingers through his hair, tell him to breathe and that he was okay. But he only stood up, and stayed in the spot he was sitting down in, adjusting his glasses, clothes, hair and tie. His eye twitched, he hated being insulted but he would keep his anger to himself, he didn’t need another outburst so soon after the last one. “My programming _is_ who I am SCP-9364-1. It is my personality, who I was designed to be. It’s how my entire body functions.” the beeping sound rang through his ear again and he winced. Why was his programming being a bitch now of all times? “SCP-9364-1, I am incapable of stereotypical Human emotions. I can feel anger but that is it, and that is only because my father rushed through that part in the program and it malfunctioned at an early state in my upgrade.” Logan bristled with irritation. “My programing was made to cut out all distractions so that I can be the best and most productive scientist in this field. I am always like this, there is no time for malfunctions, hacks, or bugs in my programming all of which would occur if I were to turn off the ‘Robotic’ side of me in order for the mundane and idiotic human persona you so long for me to achieve.” He clenched his fists. “The Facility has been my home since I was thirteen years old! They raised me and helped fixed my programing! They upgraded me after my father perished in a breach! They made me the most efficient man that I could be. This is _me_ _Remus_ and it doesn’t matter if you think so or not!-” His voice cracked when he talked about his father, but he continued taking a step forward and letting all of his anger out. “I’m perfect! And the facility is the reason why! If they hadn’t upgraded me I would still be the sniveling _weakling_ that locked himself in his room and cried for _Days_ after my father died! I would be pathetic!” His voice cracked when he talked about his father, and the ringing in his ear amplified. “I AM _ALIVE_ BECAUSE OF THEM I- GAH!” He cried out, falling to the floor when the pain got too intense, He slammed his hands over his ears and his robotic eye started to lightly glow red. A sign that too much anger had been presented and he would have to calm down before continuing, so he took deep breaths and focused on cooling down his software. 

Remus was taken aback by the emotions he let out because there was a lot more than just anger in there. Remus walked to him, and bent down to him, not touching him or anything, just watching him. After a few minutes of Logan calming down, he grabbed him and pulled him close, shoving him into his chest, and hugging him tightly. Tighter than he's held anyone else. "That's it. You just told me yourself, even if it was just a little. That's what's holding you back. You think you'd be weak. But Logan, you're weak like this. You're weak for pushing back your emotions. It doesn't make you strong, it makes you a coward. Sometimes it's for the good, but this much? This much to the point where you don't even realize you still have emotions in you?" He only pulled Logan in tighter, not caring if this was the right or wrong decision. "You're not weak for showing emotions. You're obviously very good at controlling them on command, so you'd be fine for this place... but when you're not doing work, or when I take you... maybe try to feel. There isn't anything wrong with it. I know you're stubborn, so I really can't change your mind, but I just want you to think about this. I don't think you realize how dangerous this is, Logan. It's always scared me, but I never said anything because I didn't want this to happen, but I had to say it at some point... and it obviously means something to you for reacting like that." Remus slid his hand up into his hair and pet him. "Emotions _don't_ make you weak. Fuck the facility for two god damn seconds, and let out _something_. Just once while no one is looking.... look, I'll tell you so it'll be easier. Hug me back, and actually mean it. Hug me like you haven't hugged anyone in years, and I know you haven't hugged in years. Don't fight back."

Once Logan felt his software calm down he took a deep breath and glared at the Duke when he sat in front of him before letting himself be pulled into the embrace. He tried to squirm out of it but once he realized that he wasn’t getting out of it anytime soon he sighed and let his arms fall limply to his side. “I’m _Not_ weak.” He growled out, trying to ignore how tired he was. Sometimes he _really_ hated having a human body. He wished his father had made him fully a robot so that he could function without sleeping, or eating. Though he supposed he would miss coffee. “I told you before SCP-9364-1. My programing prevents me from feeling. I no longer have human emotions holding me back from my primary objectives. And I am _NOT_ a coward.” He said coldly until the last part where he growled it out and ignored the throbbing in his skull. He twitched in the hold. “I refused to lower my defenses and set up my programing for defective lines of code. I do not _need_ to feel, the only things I _need_ to accomplish are the human quality’s that I am forced to still keep. Such as eating, sleeping, and more. .” He stiffened when Remus said that he was scared of him. “I-i... I don’t care if you are scared of me, that is a reaction that you have, and I cannot control that.” He said, ignoring the fact that his voice cracked and his heart raced at the thought. He knew it must be the fact that he was tired from his temporary shutdown Logan sighed and lent into the touch for a second before his brain yelled at him again and he stiffened once more. Damn, he really was tired wasn’t he? “Emotions make everyone weak... If Humanity did not have the emotion defectiveness then you would all be able to accomplish your primary objectives with ease.” He stiffened even more. “The facility is my home, I am bound by the rules and guidelines. I will not be ignoring them so that you can have a fantasy that I give a shit about anyone else but my primary objectives.” He hissed out, wanting to return to the safe zone. That was where he was supposed to be, not here with this... menace who was trying to hack into his walls of code and shut him off. He wouldn’t allow it he.. “Hug?” He asked softly, his voice cracking. God, he sounded pathetic. “H-human comfort is irrational. I don’t need to receive it. And I certainly won’t apply it to the likes of you. You are trying to shut me down and give me a bug so that I can’t do my job correctly. Y-You.” His cheeks were wet? His cheeks were wet and he was shaking. When Remus asked him for a hug it caused his eye to leak. He didn’t understand. This was all too much, he was overwhelmed and the beeping in his head returned but he didn’t know how to stop it, he didn’t know how to stop leaking, or leave the room, or hug, He didn’t know how to do anything. So he buried his head in Remus’ shoulder because it felt(?) _right_ and let his eye leak the salty fluid. “W-what is happening?” He asked between gasps. “I-I don’t... I don’t understand. I haven’t broke down since Dad...” He let out a sob. He was crying... He, Logan, who couldn’t feel, was crying, and he couldn’t stop it. “R-Remus make it stop... I don’t like this... I don’t want to cry..” Something was wrong but... a part of him, deep behind his lines of code, didn’t want to stop it. He followed that part of him and wrapped his arms tightly around the other and sobbed into his shoulder.

Remus didn't utter a word whilst he spoke, nor even a sound, or a crack of emotion. He just kept holding him. He listened to him, and how stupid he sounded, but once he started talking about the hug, that's when he started to listen more in-depth. He held him closer, pressing the back of Logan's head into his shoulder more. "Shut up, just cry." He said to him, moving his face into the crook of his neck. "Logan, you're amazing. You don't get that told to you often. I know I can be a fucking lying asshole, but believe me when I say, you're amazing. What you're feeling is good, even if you don't think so. Just... keep crying. Cry for as long as you want, and don't hold back or I will make you cry more." He threatened, but it didn't sound harsh he just wanted him to let it out.

Logan sobbed harder at Remus’ words, he was pathetic, he wasn’t amazing. He was weak and vulnerable and the little beeping in his head grew louder and louder. “R-r-Remus p-please stop, I want it to stop, stop it... please... I don’t like this.. it hurts.” He gripped him tighter. “It h-h-hurts so much..” He gasped out trying to stop himself from crying but to no avail. He just kept sobbing and hoping, praying that it would end. The beeping got progressively louder and faster until it stoped and Logan was thankful, until his entire body went stiff and he shut down completely. Passing out in Remus’ arms. 

Remus knew it would hurt, he knew it was gonna suck, especially after repressing for so long. He then noticed Logan went limp. He looked down and noticed he passed out. He held him close, and carefully picked him up bridal style, and walked through a wall, and was in his room. He summoned a comfy bed, one with a mattress maybe Logan would like, and fluffy blankets and pillows. He laid Logan down, putting him under the covers, then sat down at the edge, and put his head in his hands. He didn't mean to make Logan cry, it was kind of scary to see, especially hearing him call him Remus instead of his code name, but he knew Logan would be ok. He could feel it. Logan needed to know that feeling was ok. 

Logan felt something... pop inside of him. It didn’t hurt, but he felt... Freer somehow. Perhaps he had a screw that had been too tight or something, he wasn’t sure. He did know however that he felt like he was floating, ah, he must be asleep then. He pondered and let the darkness consume him so he could rest.

After fighting with his thoughts, he kicked off his shoes and laid down with Logan, pulling him close and cuddling him. He wondered what the hell this facility did to him. It made him very angry, but he choked it down, holding Logan closer.

When Logan started to come out of his coma he groaned in frustration, he must have pulled an all-nighter again. Even though the facility warned him against it, making sure he understood that overworking himself would make his software fry if he did it too often. He shifted in his bed and moved closer to the source of warmth that was next to him. He felt.. safe.. But the feeling couldn’t last forever, he had to return to his daily duties. So he opened his eyes and stiffened. When he opened his eyes he remembered all that had happened earlier and tears started to form in his eye. He _felt.._ sad? He didn’t like this.. not one bit, he went to move but then realized someone was there. it was Remus. “R-Remu-.” He cleared his throat. “SCP-9364-1, remove yourself from my person and go back to your cell.” He said, ignoring the fact that his voice was shakey and there was a tear streaming down his cheek. 

Remus pulled him closer into his chest, shushing him. "Be quiet. I am in my cell, stupid. You're just with me. Like the bed? I tried to make it comfy for you." He said gently and comforting. He wiped his tear away and rubbed his back.

Logan tried to control himself he could not lose himself again. “SCP-9364-1. Remove yourself from my person and let me return to the others. I will not ask you again.” He said ignoring the others questions. He then attempted to sit up but then let out a sob and took off his glasses, throwing them across the room. He then moved so he was buried in his chest and clung to him, sobbing. “P-please D-Don’t leave me! I-I don’t want to be a-alone.” He was at war with himself and he could feel it, but at that moment he just wanted to be close to Remus and let all of his sadness out. He sure had quite a bit of it it seemed.

Remus held him closer, "I wasn't planning on it, Lolo." It said gently, letting him sob. "Let it out." He encouraged gently. He wanted to cradle him forever, kiss him and let him know he's ok. He listened to him sob, knowing this was for the best.

“I do-don’t like this! I-It hurts!” He said, continuing to sob into Remus’ shirt. He hated and loved this at the same time. “Remus... It hurts.” He sobbed out, he couldn’t gain control of himself even if he tried at this point.

"I know it hurts, I know. Please trust me for once when I say it will get better. It's for the best. I know that's hard to believe as of now, but please, it's true." He held him closer.

After about thirty more minutes of crying Logan’s body ran out of tears and so he stayed clinging onto Remus and sniffled as the shaking from his sobs wore off. “That was s-sickening.” He said after he had calmed down a little more.

"It's gonna get better." He rubbed his back more, his hand trailing up to his head and his fingers sticking in his hair, then he played with it. "It's scary, but you'll be ok. I promise."

Logan sniffled. “ H-how do you cope with that all the time Remus? I-It feels like my software has been fried..” He said, playing with the fabric clinched in his hands.

"I've always been told it's ok to feel... and yknow me, I'm an honest person, so I've learned that feeling is for the best, and it's helped me through a lot. That's why I'm so fucking wild," he chuckled gently, "It's hard, but it's worth it."

“It’s... gross. I feel as though my entire body has been thrown into a humid swamp. I despise this.” He said before attempting to get off of Remus, but his arms buckled from under him and he fell down. He sighed. “It appears I’m stuck here.” He said irritated.

"Good." He said and pulled him onto his chest, and held him, "Stay here. You're not gonna get in trouble." He said, "You hungry? Thirsty?" He kept rubbing his back.

Logan grumbled in annoyance. “No.” He said coldly. Ignoring that his mouth was figuratively as dry as a desert.

"Alright." He pat his back, "Please relax." He requested, "I'll let you go afterward if you do." He said, though he wasn't even sure himself if he meant that.

Logan sighed. “If those are your requirements for letting me leave this kidnapping situation then so be it. I will momentarily still my brain functions so that I can sleep. That is the closest way of ‘relaxing’ that my program allows to me maintain. “ He said and then sighed. “Though I do suppose if I wish to pause my brain functions comfortably then I should have something to drink. If you wouldn’t mind I will take your offer up on a glass of water,” he said, trying to ignore how dry his throat was.

Remus sat up a little, bringing Logan with him. He then summoned a glass of water and handed it to Logan. He kept one arm around him still, wondering if he felt any different.

Logan took the glass of water and chugged it down rather quickly. It appears he had underestimated the dryness of his throat. “Thank you.” He muttered out stiffly. “I can pause my brain functions now if you wish. This will send me into sleep mode but I can easily be woken up and I can quickly gain function over my vessel to remove myself from the situation in case you wish to tear me into pieces while I, ‘rest’ “ he said moving his fingers to form quotations marks when he said rest.

"Why would I do that?" He asked and laid back down with him, taking the cup and making it disappear. He pulled Logan back to his chest. "Logan, I'm gonna ask something and you have to be honest. Have you felt something? And don't you dare say you didn't unless you actually mean it. Tell me if you felt something."

Logan let himself be moved, knowing he wouldn’t be able to resist. “ I don-“ He cut himself off and sighed, there was no point in lying. “Discomfort, Unease, and... Sadness.” He said quietly. “Now may I go into sleep mode?” He asked, getting annoyed by his concern. He didn’t need to have anyone looking after him, he was perfectly fine looking after his own programing thank you very much.

"Yeah, you can." He said. He kept those emotions in mind, and held him closer, letting Logan go into sleep mode. Not exactly what he had in mind for relaxing but... that'd work too.

Logan felt the gears in his brain shift and he started breathing deeper and he calmed down and soon he was fast asleep with a small smile on his face. Not that he knew that he smiled in sleep mode, he’d be so horrified that he would never sleep again.

Remus watched him, a warm blush splattering across his face. He swore, that's the only time he's seen Logan smile. He'd cherish it forever, it was so sweet, and he looked very different like that. He didn't mind though, he loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> expect more hehe! this will have a LOT of chapters, so stay tuned :]


End file.
